Âmbar
by Sarah Clavell
Summary: Importante era tê-lo, mesmo que fossem em encontros cada vez mais curtos,e sabendo que os seus pensamentos pairavam sobre outra mulher, mesmo que fosse para acordar apavorada durante a noite com os gritos de dor por uma marca negra que queimava em brasa.
1. O início

**1. **_**O Início**_

- Eu já disse que você não pode! – Gritava Edgar para uma jovem mulher de aparência irritada

- Mas você não manda em mim, Ed! Eu já disse que eu quero fazer parte, quero contribuir com a Ordem! Todos os meus melhores amigos estão nela, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter e Marlene... Marlene, ela é até alguns meses mais nova do que eu, Ed! Nada do que você disser ou fizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia!

- Posso fazer, sim, você é minha irmã caçula, eu não quero você nisso. Quer jogar sujo, Agatha? Eu sei fazer isso também! Porque você não deixa esse seu egoísmo de lado, se não quer pensar no seu marido, quem sabe pensa na sua filha de 2 anos que não merece ser largada a sorte de uma mãe desvairada e ávida por justiça. É esse o futuro que você quer para a sua filha? Quer que ela seja mais uma dos muito órfãos dessa guerra? Largada em um canto, privada da companhia da mãe morta, que lutou bravamente em uma estúpida Ordem? Sua filha e seu marido merecem mais do que a sua lápide. E você sabe que Mulciber e Snape estão me caçando, como você acha que eu me sentiria se colocasse você nisso? Os seus amigos estão em uma situação diferente da minha, comensais juraram me matar e a toda a minha família e isso te inclui!

- E mesmo assim você quer se arriscar! Por que então você pode continuar fazendo parte e eu não? Dumbledore disse que eu poderia, ele disse! – Agatha tremia ao falar, enquanto se aproximava mais do irmão, seus olhos faiscando de raiva.- Eu sou auror, eu tenho um treinamento mágico muito mais útil do que muitos membros que vocês aceitaram na Ordem. Que estupidez é essa? Por que outros menos preparados do que eu podem lutar por um mundo melhor, se eu não posso?

- Minha resposta é não, não me importo com as maluquices que Dumbledore te disse, você não vai entrar na Ordem. Assunto encerrado.

Edgar terminou a frase e foi embora, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando uma Agatha irritada cujos olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas de raiva.

Por muitos dias, Agatha vinha remoendo a última discussão com o seu irmão Edgar. Seu trabalho como auror já não era o suficiente para ela demonstrar todo o seu repúdio em relação aos Comensais da Morte e o seu líder.

Agatha vivia um mundo de perdas e tristezas. Momentos doloridos que só encontravam seu anestésico no sorriso e brincadeiras de sua pequena filha e no amor do marido.

Mas isso não era suficiente. Ela queria mais. Queria poder desempenhar algum importante papel nessa batalha, queria ver seus esforços reconhecidos, queria ser brilhante como o seu irmão Edgar.

Ela não queria fugir, ela não queria se esconder em algum lugar por temer pela sua vida, pela vida do seu marido trouxa e de sua filha. Ela queria mais.

Por várias noites ela se pegava observando o marido enquanto dormia, um sono tranqüilo, cheio de sonhos, cheio de planos para o museu no qual trabalhava, cheio de expectativas em relação aos trabalhos que estariam em exposição.

Amar Edward era fácil, sempre havia sido. De sorriso franco e peito aberto, sua primeira troca de olhares acontecera dentro de uma cafeteria nos arredores de Londres, ele, lendo um de seus livros sobre história greco-romana, Agatha esperando uma amiga nascida-trouxa que a levaria pela primeira vez a um cinema. Edward lançava olhares furtivos em direção a Agatha, não entendia como uma moça tão bonita podia escolher roupas tão estranhas. Agatha, frente aos olhares cada vez mais insistentes daquele cara bonito, parecendo tão natural e confortável naquele ambiente começou a ficar mais deslocada, sentindo como se fosse um erro dela estar naquele lugar. Quando resolveu sair para tomar um ar fora do café, Edward, com medo de que nunca mais a visse, resolve sair do café em busca dela. E começou a paixão dos dois. Algo tão intenso e forte que não foi capaz de separa-los nem durante os 2 anos que faltavam para Agatha terminar os seus estudos em Hogwarts. Nem para separa-los quando ela começou o seu treinamento para auror. Veio o casamento e a gravidez. Para celebrar a vida feliz que eles tinham, veio, como um presente final, a pequena Sarah.


	2. Velho álbum de fotos

**2. _Velho álbum de fotos_**

Às vezes, Agatha tomava nos braços o álbum de fotos de quando estivera em Hogwarts. Era impossível não acolhe-lo, deslizar a ponta dos seus dedos pela sua capa e sentir quando as lembranças vinham à tona.

Seus 7 anos em Hogwarts foram inesquecíveis. Seus pais e sua irmã Amélia podiam jurar que Agatha seria Corvinal. Dona de uma inteligência aguda, tudo, para Agatha, eram os seus livros. Estar entre eles, explora-los, absorver tudo o que eles poderiam lhe ensinar estava entre as coisas mais agradáveis que Agatha costumava fazer. Fora uma surpresa, para todos, quando o velho chapéu a selecionou na Grifinória. Nem Agatha esperava por isso, quando o velho chapéu tocou os seus cabelos ondulados e escuros, ele fez uma pergunta:

- Corvinal? Não, Bones, você não seria feliz lá

Mesmo frente aos insistentes pedidos da menina, o chapéu não hesitou ao bradar:

-Grifinória!

Agatha lembrava com uma ponta de alegria a cara do seu irmão Edgar, que estava no sétimo ano e era monitor-chefe enquanto ela se encaminhava para a mesa da Grifinória. Ele ficou lá, olhando-a, chocado, enquanto as pessoas, na mesa da Corvinal, davam tapinhas nas suas costas tentando consola-lo.

Fora uma alegria, nessa mesma noite, ver sua amiga Marlene ser selecionada para a Grifinória. A lembrança do abraço apertado trocado pelas duas nessa mesma noite era algo capaz de aquecer o seu coração. Foi ainda no primeiro ano que Agatha conheceu os seus amigos mais leais e que levaria para o resto de sua vida: Lílian, Sirius, James, Remus e Peter. Todos no primeiro ano, felizes e excitados quanto às aventuras que estavam por vir.

Houve certa resistência por parte dela, a princípio, em aceitar Sirius como um amigo. Ela conhecia a fama da família Black e por conta disso, sempre ficava meio receosa esperando o momento em que alguns traços sinistros que por ventura, pudessem ser passados geneticamente, aflorariam nele. Mas esse momento não houve. Ao contrário do que pudesse esperar, Sirius mostrava-se alegre, cativante, dono de uma personalidade marcante, leal.

Marlene era uma velha conhecida de sua família. Os McKinnon sempre foram muito próximos dos Bones. Agatha, constantemente, era convidada para passar as férias em um pequeno chalé da família. Os melhores momentos de sua infância foram passados ao lado de Marlene. E os melhores anos de Hogwarts também.

James era simplesmente James. Único, bagunceiro, divertido, de alma rebelde mas com um coração do tamanho do mundo. Agatha lembrava das inúmeras vezes que os dois haviam brigado. James era do tipo popular, famoso na escola pela sua imensa capacidade de alegrar a todos. Mas injusto, muitas vezes. Não por mal, mas ele era um especialista em fazer piadinhas com todos a sua volta, Agatha fora, inúmeras vezes, alvo delas, o que a desapontava.

Lílian era um enigma a ser desvendado. Agatha sorria pensando que talvez, Lílian, nunca fosse desvendada. Nascida-trouxa, muito curiosa e justa, não era raro a ver em companhia de gente pouco óbvia para se relacionar.

Em pouco tempo, Lílian, Marlene e Agatha tornaram-se inseparáveis.

Em inúmeras noites frias e chuvosas, as três dividiam bem mais do que o quarto, dividiam suas expectativas, seus sonhos, os primeiros relatos de beijos trocados às escondidas.

Marlene era a mais meiga das três. Agatha comentava, com ironia, que suas intenções por Sirius ficaram claras desde o primeiro olhar lançado por ela sobre ele.

Agatha era a menos óbvia. Tinha certeza que, se fosse para encontrar alguém ideal, a pessoa não estaria dentre os portões de Hogwarts.

E Lílian, essa era sempre um enigma.

As lembranças vinham em cascata enquanto folheava o velho álbum de fotos, e foram até uma aula, a primeira de Poções que tiveram. Agatha chegara atrasada, entrou ofegante na aula, enfrentando os olhares de sarcasmo dos amigos, que apontavam para o próprio relógio. Ela sentou-se, pegou o seu livro e lançou um olhar de esguelha para o colega ao lado:

- Pode me dizer qual a página?

A primeira impressão foi chocante. Aquele menino magro, rosto com feições duras, pele pálida e cabelos negros, lançando um olhar de repulsa para ela, exclamando:

-Se vira, chega no horário da próxima vez.

Mais chocante ainda fora o momento após a aula, em que Agatha relatava o que Snape tinha dito, os meninos bolavam planos infantis e estúpidos de como se vingar e Lílian se enfurecia, calada, a cor subindo a sua face, deixando as suas feições rubras.

-Deixem-no em paz, tá legal?

Ela lembrava da amiga, caminhando mais rápido, se afastando, deixando para trás um Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Marlene e ela própria sem entender.

A cena se repetia com freqüência. Muitas vezes Lílian deixava-os de lado para passar seu tempo livre na companhia de Snape.

E por diversas vezes, Agatha tentou ser agradável com Snape, não levando, outra coisa, a não ser respostas desaforadas e ofensas, que por vezes, chegavam a ser bastante pesadas.

Agatha, folheando o álbum, chegara até uma das fotos que mostrava Lily, Snape e ela, em um dos passeios por Hogsmeade, em que ela chamara os dois e os abraçara para tirar a foto, talvez na tentativa de reduzir a animosidade entre eles. A foto chegava a ser patética, mostrava uma Lily sorridente ao meio, tentando, meio que a força, abraçar os dois amigos para a foto. Agatha tentava se esquivar e sair daí, enquanto Snape parecia um pouco hipnotizado, mostrava para Lily, algo que parecia esboçar um sorriso, mas sem deixar de, às vezes, olhar feio para Agatha.

Mais um rodopio de lembranças e uma delas veio à tona

-Ele me chamou de amante de sangues-ruins, Lílian! – Agatha sacudia a amiga pelos ombros, tentando puxa-la a razão.

Agatha dava uma risada amarga e debochada, mesmo que isso fosse doloroso à amiga

- E ele, provavelmente, também esteja se referindo à você! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, você é a nascida-trouxa, como você fica ao lado de alguém como ele!

- Ele...ele...não, você não deve ter entendido direito...- Lílian murmurava, sempre confusa, cabisbaixa e parecendo triste, todas as vezes que esse tipo de história chegava aos seus ouvidos.

-Por Merlin, Lílian, ele é maquiavélico! Outro dia mesmo ele foi pego na parte reservada da biblioteca, consultando um livro horroroso sobre Arte das Trevas. E ele estava junto com o Mulciber quando ele machucou a McDonald, como você consegue fechar os olhos a isso? – Agatha falava, em um tom de voz bastante alterado, ainda segurando os braços da amiga.

A verdade se chocou contra ela, como um soco. Agatha largou Lílian momentos após fazer a pergunta, como se tivesse levado um choque, a face da amiga revelava uma resposta, a verdade que Agatha não estava preparada para ouvir.

-Tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo. – Agatha puxava Lílian para um abraço apertado, sem se importar com as lágrimas da amiga que molhavam as suas vestes.

As lembranças novamente ricocheteavam até Agatha. James gritava com Lílian, à beira do Lago Negro, Sirius puxava Marlene por uma das mãos para longe, a amiga caminhava olhando para trás, receosa. Agatha chegava, atraída pelos gritos, varinha em punho.

- Dessa vez James está passando dos limites- Agatha mostrava uma ferocidade no olhar, ao tentar avançar para os dois, sendo segura por um Remus, enfraquecido após uma lua cheia.

- Deixa, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que está na hora de Lílian ouvir um pouco da verdade.

Agatha ficara parada, ao lado de um Lupin também estarrecido, enquanto eram obrigados a ouvir os gritos de James

- Comensais da morte, é assim que eles se intitulam. Você não é tola, Lily, você sabe muito bem quais são os propósitos dessa gente. Como você pode ignorar o que eu sinto e ainda assim, preferir alguém como ele? Alguém que não vê a hora de sair daqui e se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem? Alguém que fora daqui poderia até mesmo te matar?

Agatha fechava os olhos e mesmo assim conseguia se lembrar da cara de infelicidade da amiga quando passou por ela, a expressão triste, seus olhos verdes opacos, marejados com lágrimas, tão diferentes do brilho usual.

Todas as lembranças que tinha sobre Snape ajudavam a aumentar e alimentar o ódio que sentia dele.

Mais uma tempestade de memórias e novamente uma delas aterrissa sobre Agatha.

Agatha deitada, lendo um livro, se preparando para o NOM de Feitiços que teria no dia seguinte. Cercada de fotos dela das últimas férias. Muitas delas, mostrando Edward, ela, James, Sirius, Lily e Marlene, durante passeios feitos durante as férias. Lily chega no quarto com uma expressão sinistra e senta-se na cama, suspirando e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Momentos depois se ouve uma batida na porta.

-Lily, Snape está lá na entrada da Sala Comunal, ele disse que não vai embora enquanto você não for falar com ele. Está gritando que se for preciso, vai passar a noite lá.

Lily levanta da cama, olha para Agatha com um sorriso triste e vacilante nos lábios

- Vocês sempre tiveram razão – enquanto baixava a cabeça e saía do quarto.

Alguns momentos depois ela volta, coração despedaçado, lágrimas rolavam pela sua face pálida, um choro descontrolado incapaz de ser abafado por um travesseiro. Por diversas noites, fora assim. Marlene dormia, ou pelo menos, assim como ela, fingia dormir, para que Lily pudesse chorar livremente.

Agatha lembrava com alegria do que viera a seguir. Lily voltava, aos poucos, a ser como era quando se conheceram. Alegre, engraçada, espirituosa. Apesar do perigo mais iminente de uma guerra, a felicidade que todos sentiam por estar um na companhia do outro não poderia ser mais evidente. Laços de uma amizade indestrutível foram criados.

Marlene não podia mais esconder o amor que sentia por Sirius. Ele, apesar de um pouco constrangido frente a demonstrações tão entusiásticas mostradas por Marlene, começava a assumir o seu romance. James e Lily fora um pouco mais demorado. James sempre mostrara abertamente que era apaixonado por Lily, fazendo inúmeras piadinhas engraçadas mas ridículas sobre os seus sentimentos.

Agatha lembrara de uma aula de poções no sexto ano, sobre a Amortentia

-Ei, Evans, agora todos vão descobrir o que você fez comigo!

Agatha se lembra, claramente, do riso geral da turma, da tonalidade vermelha que o rosto de Lily tomou e do olhar gélido e assassino que Snape lançara aos dois.

E por dois anos fora assim. Os dois casaizinhos, Remus, Peter e Agatha, sempre juntos.

Noites e mais noites em claro, Agatha pensava no que Edward estaria fazendo, se estaria pensando nela como ela estava pensando nele.

Em pouco tempo, como se acordasse de um transe, Agatha volta a realidade, o choro estridente de Sarah que acordara, antes que pudesse pegar o outro álbum, o mais precioso, o que mostrava as fotos dela e Edward.


	3. Adeus Hogwarts

_**Adeus Hogwarts**_

Foi no quinto ano que Agatha decidiu sobre a sua profissão. A irmã Amélia mais uma vez fora o seu suporte. Em um momento em que a maioria dos seus colegas estava mais preocupada com festas, namoros e diversão, Agatha era a aluna estudiosa que passava horas na biblioteca tentando aprender o máximo que podia, estimulada pela irmã, que enviava panfletos sobre profissões e marcava encontros com profissionais para que Agatha pudesse pensar melhor sobre cada uma. Cada encontro, brindado por maravilhosos fins-de-semana na companhia da irmã, regados a muita conversa, chocolate e risadas. Era estranho ver a irmã tão à vontade, a funcionária do alto escalão do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, de pijama na sala, comendo chocolate e falando bobagem até o amanhecer.

Agatha se tornara alvo constante das brincadeiras de James, que jurava para quem quisesse ouvir que Agatha era descendente direta da Dama Cinzenta, o fantasma da Corvinal. Diversas vezes ela o pegara pregando peças nos colegas, ele roubava o antigo relicário de Agatha, um presente dado pela sua avó, e afirmava que quem estava no retrato era a própria Rovena Corvinal. Em uma das vezes, James até ganhara alguns galeões de alunos do primeiro ano, ele cobrava para que os alunos encostassem no seu relicário, dizendo que o simples toque dariam poderes para que os alunos se saíssem bem em qualquer teste.

Após um bom tempo, Agatha decidira-se. Queria ser auror. A irmã Amélia ficara feliz, seu irmão Ed, receoso, não queria a irmã arriscando-se, já que a guerra era cada vez mais iminente. Mas para Agatha, esse fora o fato que a fizera decidir pela profissão. Queria combater as injustiças, tinha uma idéia romântica da profissão, queria ser útil de alguma maneira.

Com a decisão tomada, vieram os primeiros problemas. Agatha precisava de NOMs, alguns seriam fáceis, outros, nem tanto. Ela tinha certeza que conseguiria as notas exigidas em Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Mas era em Poções que pairava seu verdadeiro medo.

Mais uma vez, Lily viera em seu socorro. Lily era extraordinária em Poções, algumas vezes Agatha sentia uma inveja secreta da amiga, frente aos elogios rasgados dados pelo professor Slughorn. Pela falta de talento para a matéria, Agatha teria que se desdobrar para aprender.

Passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre na biblioteca, perdida em meio aos livros.

Para evitar os alunos ruidosos que sempre havia no local, optava por sentar-se mais ao fundo da biblioteca, onde os raios da luz do sol não a alcançavam, um lugar opressivo e frio.

Nessa época, sempre havia na biblioteca outro companheiro solitário de estudos, Snape. Desde o episódio com Lily, houvera uma piora em sua aparência. Enquanto Lily parecia se tornar cada dia mais espirituosa e alegre, Snape se tornara mais pálido, arredio, cascatas de um cabelo sem vida e negros encobriam sua face. Mas a mudança era apenas física, seus modos intratáveis continuavam os mesmos. Agatha gelava ao pensar no tipo de pessoa que ele vinha se tornando, calafrios percorriam o seu corpo ao pensar que talvez, quando se tornasse uma auror, era exatamente Snape e seus amigos quem ela combateria.

Lembrava-se claramente de certa vez, ao chegar na biblioteca lotada, fora obrigada a sentar na mesma mesa ocupada por Snape. Ele levantara os olhos, puro ódio no olhar. Agatha fora perfurada por um olhar que mostrava uma ira genuína e pura.

- As outras mesas estão ocupadas, desculpa, vai ter que me suportar – desviando os olhos dele, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

- Não fico no mesmo lugar que uma amante de sangues-ruins se puder evitar -a resposta veio cortante como uma navalha.

Agatha, naquele momento, fora impulsionada por uma força invisível que a fez levantar derrubando a cadeira, puxar rapidamente a varinha de dentro do bolso do casaco e aponta-la para Snape

-Aqua Erupto! – Um jato forte de água irrompeu de sua varinha atingindo Snape na face. – Para lavar a sua boca suja e seu cabelo seboso, seu nojento miserável!

Apenas uma fração de tempo se passou, para que Snape estivesse na frente dela, varinha apontada para o seu peito, uma expressão de ódio no rosto.

-Cruc...-Ele parara no meio da palavra, arrependido.

Sua hesitação fora suficiente para que Agatha se lançasse sobre o colega, esquecendo que era uma bruxa e que tinha uma varinha, derrubando Snape no chão e socando cada parte do seu corpo que podia alcançar.

-Você ia lançar uma imperdoável em mim, Snape? Seus punhos se fechavam em um soco, atingindo a face do colega.

Snape, ainda chocado, tentava se desvencilhar de Agatha, puxando a garota pelo colarinho da blusa.

- Como ousa encostar em mim, sua suja?- com um movimento violento, Snape afasta a garota dele e levanta-se.

Naquele momento, Agatha se dá conta que o delicado fio do seu relicário havia se partido.

-Você quebrou o meu relicário! – Lágrimas surgiam em sua face enquanto ela encarava o seu bem mais precioso, sua face contraída de ódio e dor. Snape parara para observar o objeto partido nas mãos de Agatha, com os olhos contraídos.

- Ótimo, isso é para que aprenda a não encostar em mim, sua adoradora de sangues-ruins. – Snape se vira em direção a mesa, para recolher os seus livros, quando a figura de Lily surge na sua frente.

Lily mantinha-se quieta, uma expressão de repulsa no rosto ao olhar para Snape, seu rosto ficando tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.

Mas Snape não se assustara, parecia estar pressentindo que Lily poderia chegar. Continuou a guardar seus livros dentro da mochila, lançando um olhar para as duas garotas, Agatha sentada no chão, roupa rasgada, com o seu relicário entre os seus dedos e Lily de joelhos, consolando a amiga. Com desprezo, Snape coloca a mochila nos ombros e sussura antes de partir:

- Tome cuidado, Bones. Você e os seus amigos não estão livres de...acidentes...- usando propositalmente um tom mais pausado ao pronunciar a última palavra, enquanto caminhava para fora da biblioteca.

Agatha e Lily ficaram lá, sentadas no chão da biblioteca, Lily consertando o relicário, assistida, de perto, por estudantes do primeiro ano que pareciam achar o episódio muito mais divertido do que estudar para a prova de História da Magia que teriam no dia seguinte.

Depois desse episódio, Agatha sentia o seu ódio por Snape aumentar a cada dia. Sentia certo estímulo vindo de Sirius e James, que pareciam se divertir pensando no momento em que Agatha se tornasse uma auror e que poderia então, levar Snape a Azkaban.

-Prometa-me Agatha, querida, que se houver oportunidade você lançará um Avada no Ranhoso? – James pedia, enquanto estavam sentados no pátio, à sombra de uma grande árvore.

- Não, Agatha, não seja egoísta, prometa que se, houver tal oportunidade, você me chamará para que eu mesmo possa dar cabo dele. – Sirius emendava, entre risos, deitado na grama, sua cabeça apoiada no colo de Marlene.

Agatha lembrava-se do dia da sua formatura, um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida, a cara de felicidade da sua família, Amélia mal cabendo em si mesma de felicidade por ter sido a emissária das boas novas: Agatha fora aceita para o treinamento no Quartel General dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia. A festa, o dia amanhecido em Hogsmead bebendo, Sirius fazendo um discurso, de pé em cima de uma mesa dentro do Três Vassouras, Lily radiante, exibindo um anel de noivado posto naquela mesma noite em seu dedo, Marlene rindo, verdadeiramente feliz, fazendo brindes à amizade verdadeira.

-Queria agradecer a vocês, por fazerem a minha vida tão maravilhosa. Queria brindar às melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter, aos meninos, por fazerem de Hogwarts a melhor época da minha vida e a Sirius, por me fazer acreditar que a vida é realmente melhor depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas – Marlene levantava o copo, seguido por todos, em meio a risadas de aprovação.

Lembrava do dia, após o começo do namoro com Edward, que ela resolvera que estava na hora de revelar que era uma bruxa. Treinara por dias a fio com Lily as palavras certas que iria usar, mas não estava preparada realmente. Fora um momento confuso e engraçado.

-Edward, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...- ela não tinha muito tato, era a primeira vez que ela se sentia na obrigação de fazer uma revelação dessas para alguém.

-Você está grávida! Tudo bem, nós podemos casar, vai ser uma alegria ter um bebê, olha eu te amo, tenho certeza que te quero na minha vida para sempre. – puxando Agatha para um abraço apertado.

-Não, Edward eu sou uma bruxa – o som de suas palavras abafadas pelo abraço

-Agatha, você é linda, não se parece nem um pouco com uma bruxa! De onde você tirou isso?- Edward ria, como se ela estivesse fazendo gracinhas, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos em um gesto delicado.

Agatha se afastava dele e puxava a sua varinha.

-Olhe! – Sarah conjurou um copo de água com açúcar e entregou para que ele bebesse. – Acho que você vai precisar disso.

Agatha lembrava rindo do que se seguiu. Edward tomava o copo da sua mão, com uma expressão confusa e estarrecida, bebia a água de um só gole, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Vem, a gente tem muito a conversar. – Agatha estendia a mão, que foi pega por um Edward ainda trêmulo conduzindo-o até o sofá.

Vinha a sua cabeça, as lembranças da comemoração particular com Edward, após ele ser nomeado o curador do museu em que trabalhava. Passaram um fim-de-semana inteiro em um hotel aconchegante no campo, fazer amor com Edward sempre fora delicioso, uma sensação única. Seus modos gentis, o som da risada que iluminava o seu coração, sua conversa agradável, tudo em Edward era maravilhoso.

Fora uma surpresa para a família quando , dias após terminar Hogwarts, decidiram se casar. Todos achavam que era muito precipitado, que o treinamento para auror consumiria suas energias, que ela deveria estar focada nisso. Mas para ela não importava, o essencial era ter Edward ao seu lado, se ele estivesse, ela poderia dar um jeito em todo o resto.

Mais espantoso ainda, fora quando alguns meses após casados, Agatha engravidara. No início ela se desesperara. Não conseguia imaginar como poderia conciliar o casamento, a profissão e um bebê. Lily e Marlene mais uma vez, se mostraram leais, mostrando um lado positivo que Agatha não conseguia ver a princípio.

-Vai ser muito legal. Imagina você chegar em casa e ver uma cópia de Edward pulando por aí?- Lily dizia, dando risadas excitadas acompanhada por Marlene.

-Ah, e se tudo der certo, também providenciarei um mini James em pouco tempo, para sair com o mini Edward, ou namorar a mini Agatha, quando eles crescerem! – Lily sonhava, enquanto acariciava a sua aliança.

A pequena Sarah nascera, mais um presente para uma Agatha que se achava afortunada demais pela vida que tinha.

A vinda da pequena Sarah fora o elo para todos em sua volta. Nos primeiros meses de vida, Lily e Marlene passavam a maior parte do dia na sua casa, cuidando da criança, Lily parecia sonhar acordada, planejando os detalhes do seu casamento, enquanto embalava uma pequena Sarah para que pegasse no sono.

O casamento de James e Lily fora um evento emocionante, porém triste. Lembrava-se de Lily, olhando a todo instante para a porta do salão, esperando ver surgir a sua irmã trouxa. Mas ela não fora, o que deixara seu semblante triste e um James preocupado.

Mas outra pessoa aparecera. Mesmo coberta por uma capa que escondia boa parte do seu rosto e ficando na porta do salão, Agatha o reconhecera enquanto atravessava o ambiente a procura de um banheiro para a pequena Sarah.

Rapidamente, largara Sarah no colo de Marlene e fora até a porta, apertando a varinha com força dentro de seu casaco, o coração disparado.

- Está cheio de aurores aqui, vá embora!- Agatha sussurrava as palavras, tentando se controlar para não azara-lo.

Não precisou de uma resposta dele, seu olhar expressava o mais completo ódio. Fitou Agatha como se quisesse matá-la ali mesmo, apenas com a ferocidade com que a encarava. Sem dizer uma palavra ele virou as costas e sumiu em meio aos arbustos que ornavam o exterior do salão.

E por dois longos anos, Agatha não o vira mais, mesmo sendo procurado pelos aurores, durante esse tempo, jamais se soubera do seu paradeiro.


	4. Almas partidas

**4. _Almas partidas_ **

Agatha já estava com saudades do marido e da filha embora fizesse apenas um dia que os dois haviam viajado. Olhava um pequeno porta-retratos da família enquanto pensava onde eles estariam em uma hora dessas. Edward precisara viajar para Paris, e mesmo com toda a relutância de Agatha em deixar que ele levasse a pequena Sarah, a felicidade estampada na carinha feliz da filha foi suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia. Era estranho não ter a filha e o marido quando chegava em casa. Os dois enchiam o ambiente. Agatha ficava mais apavorada ainda ao se dar conta de que a filha, a cada dia que passava, se tornava mais parecida com o pai. Não apenas na aparência física, mas também em personalidade. Os dois eram de espírito livre, brincalhões, riam com facilidade. E era assim, perdida em pensamentos sentada na sua mesa, que ela voltou à realidade.

Não precisava tirar os olhos do porta-retrato para saber que Moody estava chegando ao Quartel General dos Aurores no Ministério da Magia. Foi o seu passo apressado e seus resmungos quem anunciaram a sua chegada.

- Bones, mexa-se! Quer caçar um rato? Essa é a hora.- Moody pegou a sua capa de viagem atrás de sua cadeira e saiu troteando pelo corredor com Agatha em seu encalço.

- Não admito erros, não admito falhas. Localizei Rosier. Parece que ele se acha chegado demais a Voldemort para se preocupar em ser rastreado... é o que eu digo sempre...VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! – Moody berrou, pegando uma Agatha de surpresa que deu um pulo sobresssaltada.

Durante o trajeto, Agatha começou a desconfiar de que aquela manobra deles fosse apenas mais um dos surtos de Moody. Ela odiava o tipo de estratégia que ele usava, mudando o percurso diversas vezes para evitar ser seguido, fazendo até seus ossos rangerem cada vez que ele sugeria uma mudança na direção.

Quando chegaram ao local, Agatha estava mais do que convencida de que aquele lugar não poderia ser o esconderijo de ninguém, talvez apenas dos ratos gigantes que passavam em disparada quando ouviam passos e eram capazes de derrubar as lixeiras da rua imunda.

O local era deserto, imundo, abandonado. Ao longe, se via um pequeno casebre de madeira, tão instável, que poderia apenas se manter em pé pelo uso de feitiços.

Moody apontou o seu dedo em riste para o casebre:

- Lá, é lá que o rato se esconde. Se puder me acompanhar. Você entra pelos fundos, eu vou pela frente.

Moody agarrou Bones pelos ombros

- Você sabe o que fazer, desarme-o, se ele mostrar alguma hostilidade, mate-o. Você está preparada caso precise matá-lo? – o tom de voz usado pelo auror não era propriamente um pedido, os seus olhos fuzilavam Agatha como se a recriminasse por querer o bruxo vivo, mesmo que ela nunca tenha dito o contrário

Agatha respirava pesado e profundamente. Nunca, em seus 2 anos na profissão, precisara matar alguém. Isso era trabalho para os sujos, não para ela. Ela partia da premissa que todos mereciam serem julgados, independente de quem era.

- Estou, eu acho

-Ótimo, boa menina. – o tom de voz dele agora era mais brando, como se estivesse elogiando uma criança por uma boa nota na escola. –Então vamos.

Moody agilmente puxou a sua varinha de dentro do casaco e desceu o pequeno monte, velozmente, como se deslizasse.

Agatha, com um suspiro pesado, o seguiu.

Ela nunca conseguiu estabelecer uma seqüência lógica para o que se passou em seguida, quando os dois adentraram a casa, um barulho surdo de algo pesado caindo, os gritos horríveis que veio em seguida de dentro da casa, um Moody caído e ensangüentado e ela, atingindo Rosier no peito e estuporando-o, usando os seus escassos conhecimentos em feitiços curativos para reanimar um Moody que se esvaía em sangue com o rosto desfigurado.

-Não se atreva a morrer, não se atreva Alastor!

Ela passava a varinha sobre o rosto do colega, murmurando feitiços, de olhos fechados, temendo que estivesse fazendo algo errado, machucando-o mais.

E por um longo tempo foi assim. Agatha trabalhando febrilmente em cima do amigo, conjurando curativos enquanto continha o nojo pelos ratos que tentavam se aproximar, atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue.

Fizera o melhor que pudera para conter o sangramento de Moody, então, voltara a sua atenção para Rosier. Pega a sua varinha e tomada por uma fúria incontrolável a quebra ao meio.

-Você não vai mais precisar dela, seu nojento.

Rapidamente, Agatha conjura cordas, e certifica-se que ele não poderia se desamarrar. Aponta a varinha para ele

-Enervate!

Lentamente o bruxo abre os olhos. Um vento frio faz-se sentir em todo o corpo de Agatha, como se o olhar do bruxo pudesse congelá-la inteira. Por um momento os dois ficam em silêncio, se encarando. Agatha não queria quebrar o contato visual, como se isso pudesse atestar de alguma maneira que ela era mais fraca. Lentamente, o comensal parece reconhecer o rosto de Agatha e dá uma gargalhada.

-Ora, ora, se não é a irmãzinha de Edgar! Acha que está brincando de quê, sua tola? A uma hora dessas já era para você e toda a sua família imunda estarem mortos.

Agatha sente o seu coração disparar

-Está falando do que seu nojento? – aos berros, sem conseguir se manter impassível

Mas o bruxo nada respondeu. Limitava-se a ficar olhando para ela, com um olhar debochado percorrendo a sua face.

Foram os gemidos de um Moody que voltava a sangrar que chamaram a sua atenção. Não havia muito tempo para ele, Agatha resolve sair da casa e enviar um sinal para que fossem localizados. Um patrono emergiu da ponta de sua varinha, um grande cachorro. Não tinha como ela aparatar carregando duas pessoas, era perigoso, poderia haver uma fuga, ou até pior, poderia perder Moody no caminho.

Agatha foi tomada de susto, quando apenas alguns momentos depois de enviar o sinal, aparata dentro da cabana Kingsley, seguido por outros 3 aurores. Ele tinha um semblante triste quando se aproximou dela.

- Moody está muito machucado, conseguimos pegar Rosier, mas Moody está muito ferido, ele precisa ser levado ao hospital imediatamente!

Kingsley a encarava com medo, acuado, como se ela oferecesse algum tipo de perigo.

-Kin, acorda, estou falando com você!

Kingsley, sem deixar de encará-la, exclama para os outros aurores.

-Levem-nos, eu vou com Agatha.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Nunca tinha visto Kingsley agir dessa forma, como se tivesse medo dela.

- Venha comigo- Kingsley agarrava o braço de Agatha, enquanto aparatava com ela.

Sem fôlego, Agatha deixou-se levar, até a entrada de uma casa nos arredores de Londres, uma casa conhecida, a casa onde morava James e Lílian.

-Entre – a voz rouca e ressonante de Kingsley soava bem mais como uma ordem do que um pedido.

Com o coração em disparada, girou a maçaneta. O contraste entre a claridade de fora e a semi-penumbra que se encontrava no interior do aposento, obrigaram-na a espremer os olhos para que acostumasse com a diferença de luz. . Aos poucos foi conseguindo ter uma noção do que se passava lá dentro.

Sentados em um sofá estavam Lílian e James. Lílian chorava abraçada a James que se conformava em sussurar baixinho em seu ouvido e embala-la como se fosse um bebê. Ao seu lado, estava Remus, pálido, com suas roupas rotas e um semblante triste. Peter estava lá, parecendo curioso, assustando-se a cada movimento no interior da sala.

Em um canto, Agatha viu Aberforth, Doge e mais um outro senhor, que pararam de cochichar no momento em que a avistaram.

Mas o mais doloroso, o que fez o seu corpo inteiro tremer, foi ouvir o choro alto e convulsivo que vinha do andar superior do aposento. Os lamentos do homem perturbavam-na, como se nele houvesse uma dor que jamais seria apartada. Seu coração parecia que ia quebrar de tristeza, mesmo sem saber até então o que estava acontecendo, dor por ter reconhecido quem chorava. Era Sirius.

Uma presença surgiu no alto da escada. Dumbledore, imponente, sua face emitia uma aura de poder, como Agatha jamais havia visto na vida.

- O que está havendo aqui?

Agatha olhava para todos esperando uma resposta, mas as pessoas pareciam não conseguir encara-la nos olhos, baixavam as cabeças. Lily era mais apertada contra o peito de James, lágrimas sendo sufocadas.

-Agatha, tivemos uma tragédia terrível. – Dumbledore descia as escadas enquanto falava.

Apenas a menção da palavra tragédia foi suficiente para que Agatha corresse em direção a escada.

-Não a Marlene...não...não...! – a garota ia sussurrando, enquanto subia os degraus querendo ver Sirius. A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento era abraçá-lo.

-Não perdemos apenas Marlene hoje – Dumbledore sussurrava, um tom de voz triste, fraco.

Agatha se vira em direção a ele do alto das escadas.

-Como assim não apenas Marlene? – ver o corpo de Lily contorcendo-se em um tremor triste e o rosto contraído de Remus foi suficiente para que a verdade a deixasse tonta, enjoada. "A uma hora dessas já era para você e toda a sua família imunda estarem mortos". Parada no alto das escadas, Agatha agarra-se no corrimão sentindo que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Fecha os olhos, segurando as lágrimas e lentamente, volta a caminhar até o aposento onde Sirius se encontrava.

Alguns momentos depois, um urro de dor foi ouvido por quem estava no andar debaixo.


	5. Tragame a dor

_**Traga-me a dor**_

Por duas semanas seguidas, Agatha chorou. Seus dias se resumiam entre o tempo entre o cair de uma lágrima e outra. Por 15 dias Agatha ficou em casa, alheia a tudo, sem querer ver o seu marido e a pequena Sarah. Pensamentos de vingança assolavam os seus dias e suas noites. Era a vingança quem a mantinha viva. A fome por justiça era o propulsor de sua existência.

Se nos primeiros dias, a dor da perda e as saudades foram a sua companhia, nos dias seguintes, foi o desejo de vingança. Agatha usava de sadismo, tentando imaginar de que forma cada um deles fora morto. Elaborava reconstituições mentais de como tudo havia acontecido, as palavras de Ed em seu último encontro ecoavam em sua mente: " E você sabe que Mulciber e Snape estão me caçando, como você acha que eu me sentiria se colocasse você nisso?"Mulciber...Snape...Agatha frequentemente fechava os olhos, delirante, sonhando com o momento em que encontraria ambos e o que viria em seguida, a tentativa de amortecer a dor pela perda de seu irmão, cunhada e sobrinhos através da vingança.

Por diversas vezes Dumbledore esteve em sua casa, pedindo que fugisse com o seu marido e filha. Nesses encontros, Dumbledore olhava nos olhos dela, não com pena ou simpatia, mas com medo, como se pudesse ler o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Edward não agüentava mais a ausência dela. Mesmo presente em corpo, era o seu espírito que estava ausente, Agatha já não era a mesma.

Aconselhado por Dumbledore, Edward resolve aceitar o convite para um cargo em um museu em Paris, Edward via essa decisão como a única capaz de salvar sua esposa da loucura de seus pensamentos. Por muitos dias, Edward era quem cuidava da pequena Sarah, que chorava de saudades da mãe carinhosa a quem estava acostumada.

Edward nesse tempo, começa a programar a mudança da família para a França enquanto Agatha decide que era tempo de voltar ao trabalho.

Somente Alastor via a volta de Agatha com bons olhos, os demais colegas olhavam para ela com medo e pena, eram capazes de desviar o olhar do dela, como se ficassem envergonhados por não sentirem nem uma pequena quantidade da dor que ela sentia.

Em pouco tempo, Agatha torna-se a auror com mais capturas de comensais, atrás apenas de Moody. Ela vinha se tornando uma desconhecida para os seus colegas e amigos. Agatha não era mais uma pessoa agradável, não ria, se irritava com facilidade e parecia sempre prestes a explodir com todos.

Os pensamentos vinham em turbilhão até ela, sentada na cama, lembrando do que ocorrera.

" Venha para o Ministério agora, capturamos uma infinidade de objetos impregnados com artes das Trevas e precisamos de um auror" Agatha recebera uma coruja do Ministério e mais do que rapidamente colocara uma capa sobre os ombros e saíra.

Fora uma noite trabalhosa em que ela passara diversas horas sozinha, tentando reverter todas as maldições que havia nos artefatos. Mas na madrugada, após o término do trabalho, as suas preces mais secretas foram atendidas, sob a forma de uma coruja anônima enviada ao Esquadrão:

" Mulciber e Snape estão nesse momento na Sevent Square, número 15".

Agatha conseguia lembrar com exatidão toda a horda de sentimentos que estavam guardados dentro dela e que, com essa coruja, foram libertos. Rasgara o bilhete em mil pedaços e jogara no fogo da lareira de uma das salas do Ministério, não queria que ninguém interferisse no que estava prestes a acontecer.

Seus passos ecoavam no piso de mármore dos corredores do Ministério, era muito cedo e ninguém estava lá naquela hora da manhã.

Ela saíra do Ministério até a frente da cabine de telefone, andando rapidamente até um beco isolado, onde aparatara até a frente do endereço enviado pela coruja.

Agatha sabia exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer e a excitação pelo que estava prestes a fazer fazia com que ela respirasse profusamente, ondas de frio e de calor misturadas chocavam-se contra o seu corpo.

A auror avança até a frente da casa, puxa o capuz da sua capa para que cobrisse o seu rosto, mantendo a varinha empunhada dentro de seu bolso.

Não havia amanhecido ainda, a luz da lua deixavam a pequena parte do seu rosto aparente atrás da capa com um aspecto fantasmagórico. Menos os olhos, esses refletiam um brilho assassino. Devagar e cautelosamente, Agatha avança até a soleira da porta, ansiosa, com o peito arfando.

Com o punho cerrado, dá uma leve batida na porta da casa, puxando ainda mais o capuz para que cobrisse o seu rosto, mantendo a outra mão dentro do bolso, dedos apertando com força a varinha dentro dele.

Uma fração de tempo depois, Agatha ouve passos e vê a porta abrir um pouco, o suficiente para ver o rosto de quem a recebia. Mulciber. O ódio tomava conta do seu corpo, ela perdera todo o pouco controle que tinha.

Mesmo quando Agatha lembrava do que havia acontecido naquele dia, era preciso apertar os seus olhos para sufocar o ódio que ainda se apossava dela. Não havia arrependimento ou tristeza, apenas a certeza de que se pudesse voltar atrás faria tudo de novo.

-Avada Kedavra!- o feitiço saiu como um urro, de raiva e dor, enquanto observava o raio verde conectando a sua varinha ao peito do comensal, ficara parada, saboreando a vingança ao ver o brilho vital deixar os olhos de Mulciber, enquanto ele caía no chão, aos seus pés.

Agatha escancarara totalmente a porta e avançara para dentro da casa, a procura de sua outra presa. Tomada de ódio, lágrimas acariciavam o seu rosto, ouvia seus passos leves dentro do aposento que parecia abandonado, a mão trêmula e suada que ainda empunha a varinha. Foi encontrá-lo em um quarto no andar de cima da casa, adormecido sobre um velho sofá. Ao se aproximar dele, diversas lembranças vem à tona, estava prestes a matar um velho conhecido. Calmamente, Agatha usa a varinha para cutucá-lo, desperta-lo de um sono leve. Assim que os seus olhos ameaçam abrir-se, Agatha empunha a sua varinha no peito dele, que aterrorizado não esboça qualquer reação.

Devagar, Agatha tira o capuz, cascatas de um cabelo castanho caindo pelos seus ombros, a face dele cada vez mais chocada ao reconhecer quem era ela.

- Sempre sonhei que seria eu a matá-lo. Você não sabe o quanto eu rezei para que fosse eu a encontrá-lo.

Tomada de uma fúria intensa, Agatha o esbofeteia na face, sua aliança deixando uma marca e um filete de sangue que escorria de sua face.

Com um brilho assassino no olhar, Agatha aponta a varinha até seu peito:

-Crucius – tomada de nojo fica observando enquanto ele se contorcia de dor, urrando, a face contraída de ódio pelo que ela fazia.

Agatha avança lentamente até ele, seu corpo extendido no chão, arfando, de olhos fechados, ela nunca odiara tanto alguém quanto odiava ele. Queria estar com o rosto próximo ao dele quando o matasse, queria assistir tudo, queria absorver tudo o que estava prestes a fazer. Lentamente, ela se abaixa sobre seu corpo, colocando a varinha em seu peito.

Em uma fração de tempo que não durara mais que um segundo, ela tem uma surpresa. Sente seu rosto batendo contra o chão imundo, uma pancada tão violenta capaz de deixá-la tonta pela dor. Quando consegue abrir seus olhos, vê Snape apontando a sua própria varinha, roubada enquanto acertava o golpe em sua mão. Ele tinha um sorriso cruel no rosto, os olhos faiscavam com um brilho sádico.

-E agora, Bones? Foi covarde o bastante para me agredir enquanto eu estava vulnerável, estou desapontado com você. Esperava que fosse mais justa com os seus inimigos- ele cuspia as palavras, com aquele tom de voz baixo tão característico.- mas não pouparei a sua vida, vejo que está ansiosa para se juntar ao seu irmão, jamais negaria algo a uma velha colega de Hogwarts.

Agatha permanecia deitada, o rosto contraído em uma expressão dolorosa, lágrimas teimavam em cair, lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto. Snape apontara a varinha para o seu peito, mas a voz não saiu com a frieza rotineira, era em um tom mais brando, como se estivesse cansado.

-Avada ...-mas Snape não continuara. Agatha apertara os olhos em espera, jamais daria a ele o prazer de ver o terror em seus olhos. Ou talvez continuara? Talvez ela estivesse morta, talvez era isso que acontecia após morrer. Passou algum tempo antes que ela tivesse coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos. Encontrava-se no mesmo lugar, deitada no chão sujo, a cabeça latejante. Levantou rapidamente, preparada para o próximo golpe, mas ele não viera.

Ao olhar para os lados, Agatha se depara com um Snape próximo a janela, olhando para o amanhecer, a claridade do dia banhando o seu semblante, deixando-o com feições fantasmagóricas, semi-humanas.

Vê a sua varinha caída no chão e parte rapidamente para pega-la, antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Na verdade, Agatha poderia jurar que ele deixara a varinha no chão de propósito para que ela apanhasse. Antes que pudesse apontar a varinha para ele, a voz que ecoou no aposento fez o pêlo dos braços de Agatha se eriçar.

-Como vai Lílian? – as palavras saíam roucas, um tom de voz baixo, o corpo de costas para ela, o rosto fixo na janela, como se estivesse presenciando uma cena muito interessante que ocorria na rua lá embaixo.

-Está grávida e feliz- Agatha sentia um mórbido prazer em contar a grande novidade a ele, queria atingi-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Quando Snape se virou e voltou a mostrar o seu rosto, Agatha tinha certeza que a notícia o tinha machucado mais do que se tivesse simplesmente matado-o. Mantinha uma expressão agonizante no rosto quando avançou até ela .

- A senhora não iria me matar? – parando na frente dela, erguendo os braços, mostrando que não faria qualquer objeção. - vejo que é covarde até para isso-, ele avançara perigosamente até ela, mantendo o seu rosto alguns centímetros de distância do dela- caso não se oponha, estou indo, aconselho que fuja se tiver alguma sanidade, da próxima vez que a senhora encontrar algum comensal, provavelmente não terá a mesma sorte de hoje.

Ele caminhava calmamente até a porta , antes de desaparecer, porém, virou-se para ela, varinha em punho:

- Crucius - o corpo de Agatha parece que iria explodir de tanta dor, sentia que iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento, lágrimas descontroladas caíam pelo seu rosto, misturando-se ao seu suor. Da mesma forma que começou, a dor cessou. Fora suficiente para que o ódio de Agatha voltasse a emergir, para que apanhasse a sua varinha e apontasse para ele, ainda ajoelhada no chão, com a respiração ofegante. Antes que Agatha pudesse matá-lo, ele havia desaparatado, deixando uma auror frustrada e ainda mais raivosa.

-Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar, Snape, e eu vou te matar!


	6. O começo do fim

_**O começo do fim**_

Agatha teve que lidar com todo o tipo de situação nos dias que se seguiram. Uma audiência ministerial foi aberta para apurar as causas da morte do comensal. Os jornais e as rádios divulgavam que a morte teria sido por motivos de vingança. Suspeitava-se de que provavelmente algum outro comensal ou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado fossem os responsáveis.  
Mas algumas pessoas pareciam não se convencer de que essa era realmente a verdade.  
Principalmente Moody. Depois do corpo de Mulciber ser encontrado, Alastor já não olhava da mesma maneira para Agatha. O bruxo parecia realmente incomodado com a presença dela, Agatha se sentia alguma espécie de bicho raro que merecesse ser olhado de perto. Após o episódio, não houve um só dia em que ela não se sentisse vigiada por Alastor. Nenhuma missão era designada a ela sem o consentimento do velho auror. Nem os pedidos insistentes dela para, enfim, fazer parte da Ordem eram atendidos. O bruxo sempre dava uma desculpa vaga, de que precisava de uma aprovação direta de Dumbledore para que isso acontecesse. Uma aprovação que nunca viera. E Agatha sentia que não iria conseguir o aceite de Dumbledore, escrevia com insistência ao bruxo, obtendo sempre a mesma resposta, escrita com aquela letra rebuscada tão característica dele: " O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Seu lugar é na França"  
Parecia cada vez mais surreal a vida que a auror tinha. De um lado, havia um marido e uma filha amorosos que pediam a sua atenção, Edward parecia encantado em organizar a ida da família para a França. O homem mostrava uma empolgação fascinante enquanto falava sobre a rica vida cultural de Paris, sobre as exposições, sobre a casa que estava sendo reformada, expressando muito mais vezes do que Agatha aguentava, o quanto eles seriam felizes lá.  
Agatha sentia-se enjaulada. À noite, ela só fazia chorar, ela queria poder voltar a ser aquela Agatha por quem Edward se apaixonara. Mas isso não era mais possível. Sarah crescia a olhos vistos, se tornava uma menina doce e inteligente, mostrando uma especial vocação para História da Arte. Imagens de obras de Van Gogh pululavam pelo quarto da criança. Se Agatha não tivesse visto a filha, por diversas vezes, fazer coisas mágicas, tão próprias de crianças bruxas, ela juraria que a filha havia nascido trouxa.  
Mas por outro lado, havia o desejo íntimo de vingança que assolava a sua alma. Ela sentia que jamais descansaria enquanto não punisse o outro responsável pela morte de seu irmão e sobrinhos. Snape...ela tremia com um ódio verdadeiro ao pensar no último encontro que tiveram, e lamentava a própria má sorte de não poder ter terminado o que começara.  
Por fim, fora esquecido a morte de Mulciber. O Ministério, após inúmeras investigações concluíra, por fim, de que o comensal havia sido executado por pessoas do círculo pessoal de Voldemort.  
Agatha passava os dias angustiada, e fora com extrema gratidão que ela recebera a notícia de que Edward e Sarah se mudariam imediatamente para a França e lá esperariam por ela.  
Dias vazios se arrastavam. Meses que se tornavam infindáveis, sua teimosia a fazia rejeitar qualquer tentativa de se mudar naquele momento. Ela estava grata por Edward, por levar o seu bem mais precioso, Sarah, para longe daquilo. E por meses, Agatha esteve sozinha em Londres. Nem ao menos os seus amigos, com quem havia feito um juramento de nunca se afastarem, pareciam naquele tempo amigos, pareciam apenas estranhos conhecidos, daquele tipo que se conhece, mas que se não é mais suficientemente próximo para ser chamado de amigos. A exceção a isso fora Lilian e James, com quem Agatha mantinha um contato constante.  
Por isso, fora com extrema surpresa que Agatha recebera um bilhete escrito as pressas pela amiga:

" Agatha  
Preciso te encontrar. Assim que receber a carta, venha ao meu encontro, é importante  
Amor  
Lilian"

Agatha rasgara o bilhete e apressadamente, pegara a sua capa e varinha. Momentos depois ela aparatava em frente a residência dos Potter. Com urgência, entrava na sala. Se não fossem as atuais circunstâncias aquele poderia ser um encontro de amigos. Faces abatidas e olheiras pronunciadas mostravam que aquele não era um momento de reencontros e alegrias, mas de tristeza, da tragédia que assolava todos e cada um deles, que arrastava-os para um mundo que se mostrava cada vez mais frio e triste. Remus estava encostado em um canto mais afastado da sala, um semblante triste, roupas remendadas. Peter parecia ansioso, seu corpo miúdo no sofá, parecendo assustado. Os olhos da bruxa varriam o ambiente até encontrar Lily.  
-Podíamos até comemorar esse dia, finalmente um reencontro! - um sorriso zombeteiro deformava o rosto de Agatha, enquanto ela puxava Lilian para um abraço, olhando com ternura para o pequeno Harry. Quando seus olhos voltaram a analisar o ambiente ela se deu conta de que o local parecia ter sido limpo, não havia mais porta-retratos, nem nada que dava toque pessoal da família à casa.  
-Vocês vão viajar?- seus olhos deslizavam de Lilian a James, que parecia triste. James, o eterno piadista, brincalhão, reduzido a alguém deprimido cuja testa mantinha constantemente rugas de preocupação  
- Na verdade, vamos nos mudar, resolvemos morar em Godric's Hollow...- os olhos de Lilian, extremamente verde vivos pareciam opacos, tristes, incapazes de encarar os de Agatha por muito tempo.  
Mas foi uma voz atrás dela que fez com que os pêlos da nuca da bruxa se arrepiassem. Ela não sabia exatamente de onde Dumbledore surgira.  
-É importante que todos entendam o que está acontecendo. Lilian, James e o pequeno Harry precisarão ficar um tempo escondidos em sua própria residência. Voldemort está atrás deles e temo por suas vidas. Por favor, não me interrompam - ele fazia um gesto com a mão para que Remus não fizesse nenhuma pergunta enquanto continuava- Queria que ninguém soubesse do paradeiro deles, James insiste para que vocês, seus grandes amigos, saibam. Tenho informações que dão conta de que é vital que a fuga seja imediata. Achamos melhor que se faça um fiel para o segredo do seu paradeiro. Deixo a encargo de vocês a escolha, mas não esqueçam da conversa que tivemos anteriormente.- Seus olhos passavam de James a Lilian como se a tal conversa que eles tivessem tido anteriormente fosse algo crucial para que eles permanecessem vivos.  
O pensamento de Agatha naturalmente caiu sobre Sirius como a pessoa a ser o fiel do segredo, em verdade, Sirius era a escolha óbvia. O melhor amigo da família e padrinho de Harry.  
Mas, algo mais intrigava Agatha. Quem seria a fonte que dera as informações para Dumbledore?  
A bruxa volta a encarar todos na sala. Seria algum dos presentes? Mas, se um dos presentes fosse uma espécie de espião quem seria? e não seria arriscado confiar o segredo a um dos prováveis contatos de Voldemort? Sua cabeça dava milhares de voltas, até que concluiu, quase com uma gargalhada, que ela conhecia todos naquela sala suficientemente bem para saber que não podia ser nenhum de seus amigos. Todos eram extraordinariamente cristalinos demais para isso. Não tinham manchas em sua alma, ela era a única no local que já havia lançado uma maldição da morte.  
-Bom, tenho outros acertos a fazer, se me derem licença. Não posso expressar o quanto, apesar das circunstâncias é bom encontrar cada um de vocês. Permaneçam unidos, isso é o mais importante. - Os olhos de Dumbledore faíscavam por baixo dos óculos de meia lua enquanto ele se afastava, saindo rapidamente da casa. Sem pensar duas vezes Agatha sai da casa no encalço do homem.  
-Espera! - Dumbledore voltava a sua atenção para ela, um misto de curiosidade e desaprovação na maneira que ele a olhava.  
-Quem é esse contato que passou essas informações? - Agatha sabia que essa não era a maneira correta de abordar um tema daqueles, mas ela parecia incapaz de se controlar, estava genuinamente preocupada.  
-Não vejo a importância de revelar informações a respeito dos meus contatos para alguém como você - os olhos do homem pareciam em brasa enquanto a encarava.  
- O que quer dizer com "alguém como eu"? - a voz da outra saía alta e descontrolada, ela não entendia o que o diretor queria dizer com aquilo  
Dumbledore, por sua vez, se aproximava perigosamente da garota, mantendo uma expressão séria e desafiadora no rosto  
-Se me permite dizer, a senhora já deveria estar longe daqui a um bom tempo, junto ao seu marido e filha. Atos impensados levam a consequências desastrosas. Veja, Agatha, não recrimino as suas atitudes, mas acredito que tenha se tornado alguém perigosa para os demais e principalmente, a você mesma. Compreendo o que fez a Mulciber, mas não peça que eu possa justificar. - A expressão do homem se tornara subitamente triste ao virar de costas para a bruxa, ignorando a expressão espantada de Agatha por descobrir que alguém conhecia o seu segredo . O homem volta a andar, sua capa farfalhando com o contato da grama abaixo de seus pés  
- Se despeça dos seus amigos e se ainda lhe sobrar um pouco de sensatez, vá para a França sim? - momentos após o último pedido, Dumbledore desaparecia, no meio do gramado  
A garota ficara um bom tempo parada, no meio do jardim, encarando o horizonte, pensando no que ele havia falado. Dumbledore sabia que ela tinha matada Mulciber...Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de se irritar com as palavras do homem. Já fazia muito tempo que os conselhos de Dumbledore, disfarçados com palavras poéticas, não a atingiam mais. Quando volta a encarar a janela, seus olhos encontram Sirius, parado junto a ela, encarando-a, um semblante triste e preocupado, que dava a Agatha vontade de gritar.  
Almas despedaçadas, era isso o que eles haviam se tornado. Não eram mais seres humanos íntegros e esperançosos, a guerra os havia transformado em pessoas incompletas, vazias.  
Incapaz de voltar e se despedir dos amigos, Agatha caminha devagar pelo gramado, até chegar embaixo de uma árvore onde pudesse aparatar, longe da vista de todos, sentindo as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.  
Ao voltar para casa, uma decisão: se daria o prazo de um mês para se mudar para França. Já havia visto horrores demais para uma vida inteira.  
Continuava se correspondendo com Lily, que parecia feliz, apesar de estar escondida. Dizia em todas as cartas que Agatha poderia ficar tranquila, que ninguém poderia fazer mal a ela ou a sua família. A bruxa, por diversas vezes, acariciava com carinho a última carta enviada por Lilian, que apesar de gasta de tanto ser lida e pontilhada por lágrimas ressecadas, eram o simbolo de tudo que ela havia vivido:

"Agatha querida

Eu e James gostaríamos muito que viesse nos visitar. Por que você não pede para Edward vir com a pequena Sarah para a Inglaterra? Seria muito bom poder ver gente querida, poderíamos passar um fim-de-semana inteiro juntos, escondidos dentro de casa, mas mesmo assim tenho certeza que seria divertido.

James está bem deprimido, ando preocupada. Depois que Dumbledore pegou emprestada a capa da invisibilidade dele ele não pôde mais sair de casa. Os últimos sons de risada que ouvi dele foram quando Sirius esteve aqui ontem, embora eu não tenha entendido exatamente do que James rira. Sirius anda cada vez mais abatido. Achei que o tempo fosse fazer amenizar a perda, mas ao contrário disso, parece que a acentua. Acho que o ocorrido com os McKinnon o afetou profundamente. Você sabe da dificuldade dele em falar sobre sentimentos, acho que ele se culpa pelo fato de Marlene ter amado ele mais do que ele à ela.

Dumbledore esteve aqui há alguns dias. Perguntou-me se você já tinha se mudado. Ele se nega a deixar com que entre na Ordem, disse que o seu lugar não é aqui. Eu também acho isso. Não sei como você pode ficar tanto tempo longe de Edward e principalmente, de Sarah.

Estou com saudades.

Amor

Lilian"

Era a sua última noite em Londres. Tinha chegado em casa cedo e estava arrumando as últimas coisas para a ida para a França no dia seguinte. Compenetrada, tomou um susto quando ouviu batidas na porta. Saiu em disparada até a porta, se deparando com a figura de Remus na soleira da porta, fraco, abatido, como se tivesse enfrentando uma dezena de noites de lua cheia.  
-Acabou, está acabado...-sua voz era fraca e rouca, quase um uivo  
- O que está acabado? - Agatha agarrava o bruxo pelas vestes surradas enquanto o trazia para dentro de casa  
-Eles estão mortos...Sirius os entregou...ele era o fiel...-a frase, proferida baixa, sussurrada, ecoava na cabeça da bruxa como se estivesse magicamente aumentada um milhão de vezes, rebombava em sua alma. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Tomada de fúria, a bruxa sai em disparada, aparatando próxima ao Ministério, a tempo de ver Dumbledore caminhando em sua direção, uma expressão consternada tomando a sua face.  
-Vá embora, não tem mais nada que você possa fazer aqui, Agatha...vá para casa, a sua verdadeira casa, vá ficar com a sua família. -Ele mantinha um olhar triste, inconformado.  
-Sirius, Dumbledore? Sirius? - a bruxa parecia incapaz de acreditar que o amigo de longa data, uma das únicas pessoas que Agatha ainda acreditava podia ser o traidor. Não pôde deixar de pensar que provavelmente ele teria algo a ver com a morte de Marlene...Nem a vida da pessoa que o amava ele fora capaz de poupar. A bruxa sentia ânsia de vômito, ondas de frio e calor passavam pelo seu corpo enquanto ela se agarrava a uma parede, cambaleante.  
Nunca mais ela queria voltar a Londres. Nunca mais ela queria ter que passar por isso. Estranhamente, ela se dera conta de que vivera uma vida de mentiras. Uma vida miserável, pontuada por mortes, traições. Imediatamente se dera conta de que as únicas pessoas que ela poderia confiar não estavam mais lá, mas sim, na França.  
Partiria para sempre no dia seguinte. Nada nem ninguém a segurava mais naquele lugar.  
Pensamentos de toda a vida que levava até aquele momento dominavam a sua mente. Flashes de como tinha sido feliz, de como ela acreditava nos seus amigos pipocavam em sua memória. Lembranças de toda a sua vida em Hogwarts vinham a sua mente, Agatha achava que sabia o que era felicidade. Consistia no que ela havia vivido naquela época. E tudo havia sido uma grande mentira. Sentia-se traída, da forma mais cruel e violenta que poderia ter sido. Tudo até ali havia sido uma farsa. Sua lealdade aos amigos não valera nada nas mãos daquele que ela considerava tão querido, mas que não hesitara em acabar com a vida dos seus próprios amigos, dos seus próprios irmãos. Por que o tipo de sentimento que eles haviam nutrido uns pelos outros era imenso demais para ser definido apenas com a palavra amizade. Por mais que Agatha pensasse, não podia sentir um gosto amargo ao se dar finalmente conta de que provavelmente Sirius estaria por trás da morte dos McKinnon. Nem Marlene?! Nem a garota que o amava incondicinalmente? A notícia de que Harry estava vivo e que Voldemort fora derrotado não lhe trazia nenhum consolo, Agatha achava que todas as mortes que ocorreram era um preço alto demais que fora pago.  
Remus permaneceu com ela naquela noite. Enquanto Agatha tinha acessos de um choro convulsivo e descontrolado, Remus permanecia sentado em um sofá, sério, conciso, compenetrado. Em nenhum momento Agatha vira ele despejar uma lágrima sequer. A garota pensava com amargura no tipo de sofrimento pelo qual ele estava passando. Remus se tornara alguém brutalizado e excluído da sociedade bruxa pela sua condição de lobisomem. O mundo havia feito dele alguém duro, não insensível, mas o tipo de desprezo que ele sofria no decorrer de sua vida fazia-no mais amortecido, imune às tragédias. Mas bastava uma olhada de relance em seus olhos, para saber que ele ainda era o mesmo, havia bondade em seus olhos, um brilho inocente e triste.  
No dia seguinte, Agatha seria formalmente desligada do Ministério da Magia. Mal o sol havia aparecido, ela sai porta afora, rumo ao Ministério da Magia. Remus, adormecido no sofá, mantinha um semblante tranquilo, e incapaz de acorda-lo, apenas acomodou melhor o cobertor sobre o seu corpo magro antes de aparatar.  
O lugar parecia cheio aquela hora da manhã. Jornalistas caminhavam pelos corredores, suas máquinas fotográficas ansiosas por captar qualquer notícia que pudesse alavancar as vendas de seus jornais.  
-Malditos urubus! - A frase escapara de sua boca momentos antes de se chocar propositalmente com Rita Skeeter, que mal conseguia controlar um sorriso satisfeito e radiante pelo prenúncio das grandes matérias que poderia escrever a custa do sofrimento alheio.  
Mas tinha um lugar onde o mais completo silêncio dominava: o local onde eram realizados os julgamentos bruxos. A garota se encostou em uma das paredes e fechou os olhos, tentando restaurar um pouco de controle antes de rumar ao Quartel General dos aurores, onde iria protocolar o seu desligamento. Passado algum tempo, a porta ao seu lado se abre. Consternada, ela vê Severus Snape saindo da sala, uma face tão miserável que não parecia o mesmo homem, manchas vermelhas contornavam os seus olhos, sua face mais edemaciada do que o habitual, coberta parcialmente por uma cascata de cabelos negros e oleosos. Agatha sentia o seu coração batendo em um ritmo desenfreado quando, descontrolada, avança em direção ao homem que andava de cabeça abaixada, sem mostrar nehum interesse pelo que se passava ao seu redor.  
-Você! - fora a única coisa que Agatha conseguira dizer antes de apontar a própria varinha para o homem e avançar em sua direção.  
Snape parecia mais derrotado do que nunca quando levantou os olhos e viu a garota avançando perigosamente em sua direção. Seus olhos não mostravam mais aquele tom cintilante e violento, eram desprovidos de qualquer brilho, indiferentes, conformados. Ele apenas se permitia olha-la, baixando os olhos até o pescoço da outra, onde ainda pousava o antigo camafeu da família. Agatha estava próxima a ele, seus olhos tinham um brilho maníaco, suas faces se contraíam de uma forma brutal, desumana, quando ela aproximou mais ainda a varinha do peito do homem, cuspindo na sua face.  
-Avada...- o feitiço completo não pudera ser lançado, a bruxa sentiu sua varinha sendo arrancada de sua mão. Exasperada, se vira em direção a pessoa que havia tomado-lhe o objeto, se deparando com Albus, que segurava a sua varinha entre seus dedos finos e compridos, olhando-a através dos seus óculos de meia lua, com uma expressão triste e consternada no rosto  
-Já basta, Agatha. Chega de mortes. - ele se virava em direção a Snape. - Nos encontramos amanhã, então, Severus? - ao que o homem de cabelos negros apenas se limitou a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. Snape tornou a olhar para Agatha, e fez menção de dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair de sua boca, ele se arrependeu, e andou para fora do corredor comprido, até sumir de vista. A bruxa, só então pudera se dar conta do que tinha acontecido, Snape estava deixando o Ministério como um homem livre e a garota sentia uma ira incontrolável dentro dela, como se estivesse possuída por um animal feroz e selvagem que resolvera manifestar a sua presença  
-Livre, Dumbledore? Depois de tudo, Severus Snape é um homem livre? - a fúria que ela sentia apossava o seu corpo enquanto ela avançava na direção do diretor. - Que tipo de pessoa é o senhor que ainda o defende? Meu irmão lutou pela Ordem, meu irmão se sacrificou por todos, meu irmão jurou lealdade a todos vocês e como prova de suas intenções teve a sua vida e a de toda a sua família arrancada. - A respiração da garota era descompassada, enquanto o seu tom de voz aumentava propositalmente a cada palavra. Tinha consciência que uma pequena platéia se formava ao seu redor, curiosos e assustados pela forma que ela agia. - Mataram o meu irmão da forma mais brutal que poderia haver e aquele homem lá - ela apontava o dedo na direção em que Snape tinha ido- contou-me inclusive os detalhes de como tudo fora feito. Onde está a sua lealdade Dumbledore, ou melhor, a quem você é leal? - lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela arrancava a varinha da mão do bruxo, sôfrega, incapaz de desgrudar os olhos dos do diretor. Até que o que ela não estava esperando acontecera. Lágrimas surgiam na face do diretor enquanto ele a encarava, parecendo incapaz de falar.  
-Eu sinto tanto, Agatha...me perdoe...- ele balançava a cabeça, consternado, parecendo incapaz de falar algo além disso.  
Mas Agatha tinha visto outra pessoa presenciando a cena, sua irmã Amelia. Estendendo a sua fúria em direção a outra, Agatha se aproxima dela, levantando uma mão, entregando o papel que legalmente a tornava uma ex auror do Ministério da Magia.  
-Esperava que lutasse mais para vingar a sua família - Amelia apenas abaixou os olhos, incapaz de competir com a fúria da irmã. - Fico feliz em deixar de participar dessa podridão.  
Caminhando em retirada, indiferente aos olhares chocados que atraía, ela se limitava apenas a estender um braço em negativa, quando ouve a voz de Dumbledore chamando-a para uma conversa.  
-Por favor Agatha, precisamos conversar...- o tom dele de súplica foi ignorado pela garota que continuava andando pelo corredor. - Já tive todas as explicações que precisava. - A bruxa continuava andando, até encontrar Moody, no final do corredor. Sem saber exatamente como agir puxa o auror para um abraço apertado.  
- Se cuide, tudo bem? - lágrimas voltavam a brotar de seus olhos enquanto olhava com ternura para o amigo, para o mestre. Uma expressão triste tomava o rosto do velho auror quando disse: - Cuide-se você, minha menina! - mancando, lentamente Alastor se afastava pelo corredor.

A ruela coberta de árvores fazia uma sombra gigantesca sobre o caminho ladrilhado com pequenas pedras, deixando a temperatura mais gélida do que o seu coração. A passos lentos e hesitantes, a garota caminhava até o cemitério. Virou o rosto ao passar pela casa deles, Godric's Hollow nunca mais seria o lugar agradável e plácido que ela havia conhecido. Era cedo da manhã, os primeiros raios de sol se faziam presentes, e o local estava deserto. Caminhando entre as lápides, ela encontra quais ela estava procurando. Novas, cobertas de flores, parecendo um verdadeiro jardim, as homenagens e coroas pareciam ser em número infinitamente maior do que o pequeno espaço entre as lápides permitia. Seus dedos pálidos acariciavam a lápide, que anunciava quem estava enterrado naquelel local. Novas lágrimas quentes brotavam dos seus olhos, uma carícia suave em seu rosto castigado pelo frio da manhã. A bruxa mordia com força os lábios, tentando sufocar uma dor que teimava em quebrar o seu coração. Até que houve a explosão. Mais do que um choro convulsivo, a bruxa urrava, uma dor que parecia esmaga-la por completo, que despedaçava o seu coração, que fazia migalhas de sua alma. As flores em cima do jazigo estavam salpicadas com a suas lágrimas. Lentamente, após muito tempo, Agatha secou o seu rosto com a palma da mão, tendo a sua atenção atraída até uma das árvores, mais precisamente para trás dela. Um vulto encapuzado pairava, protegido pelo grosso caule da planta. Apesar de semi oculto, aqueles olhos negros não passaram desapercebidos pela outra. Mas, antes que ela pudesse se levantar e caminhar até ele, Severus Snape já tinha sumido em meio as sombras do local.  
Voltando novamente a sua atenção para a lápide dos amigos, Agatha se despediu:  
-Adeus meus amigos, finalmente vou fazer o que consideravam certo. Lily, estou indo para casa cuidar do meu marido e da minha filha.  
Naquele mesmo dia, Agatha parte para a França atrás de sua família, atrás de uma nova vida. Se dependesse da bruxa, nunca mais ela nem ninguém que ela amasse poria novamente os pés na Inglaterra.


	7. Confie em mim

_**Confie em mim**_

As notícias posteriores chegaram antes de Agatha à França, em uma manhã de março. Por breves instantes a bruxa se permitiu admirar o local. Uma casa grande e confortável, pintada de branco. Seus olhos correram até ao redor do terreno, onde um pequeno playground dava ao cenário um clima familiar.  
Essa era a única vida que ela teria de agora em diante; mãe e esposa. Não sabia se conseguiria desempenhar o papel de forma adequada, por diversas vezes acreditou que aquela vida não parecia pertencer à ela.  
Quando atravessou à porta de entrada atrás de Edward e Sarah, notou que alguma coisa estava estranha. Sarah aparecera de mãos dadas com uma babá, que rapidamente tirava ela do aposento, antes mesmo que a bruxa pudesse abraçar e matar as saudades da filha. Só foi entender que alguma coisa terrivelmente errada tinha acontecido quando viu o rosto de Edward que vinha ao seu encontro pelo corredor. Assombrado, assustado e com manchas avermelhadas na face causadas pelo choro.  
Agatha ainda acreditava que aquilo era por causa da perda de Lilian e James, mas só foi entender que algo além acontecera quando sentiu-se puxada para um abraço apertado. As costas do marido ondulavam com o choro convulsivo enquanto ele se apertava firmemente a mulher, sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
- Sirius matou Peter...  
A bruxa sentia-se estranhamente anestesiada, como se nem aquela notícia pudesse despertá-la do torpor em que estava. Era como se um véu cobrisse a realidade, tornando tudo mais nebuloso, menos real. Havia momentos em que chorava de forma convulsiva ao se lembrar do que acontecera e outros em que ela parecia estranhamente dispersa e incapaz de viver o presente, como se não tivesse o controle sobre a sua dor.  
Em uma manhã, alguns dias após a sua chegada, Agatha desceu para tomar o café e encontrou Amelia sentada na cozinha. Chegara sem aviso ou convite. Com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa recém posta, ela fitava a janela, seus olhos divagando, perdidos na paisagem.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - o tom de voz de Agatha não fora propriamente ríspido, mas curioso.  
-Acho que precisamos conversar depois de ler isso - Ela alcançou o jornal para a irmã e ficou observando enquanto a expressão da bruxa passava da incredulidade à raiva:

"Severus Snape assume cargo de Poções em Hogwarts

Divulgado há poucos dias em uma comunicação oficial, Albus Dumbledore concede à Severus Snape a disciplina de Poções. Fontes próximas do novo professor afirmam que Snape é alguém bastante apto para a vaga, com excelentes conhecimentos sobre a matéria.

"Estamos muito agraciados por tê-lo conosco." Declaração de Dumbledore sobre o seu novo professor. "

Incrédula e com um sorriso triste passando pelo rosto, a bruxa se vira para a irmã:  
- Dumbledore foi de alguma forma ameaçado para permitir isso? -Os olhos de Agatha buscavam os da irmã, a pergunta saiu em um tom mais ríspido do que o normal.  
-Não, mas...- Amélia nem termina a frase, sendo interrompida novamente por Agatha:  
-Nesse caso, não temos nada para conversar. Vá embora, deixa essa mágoa que eu sinto por você passar.- E sem esperar por resposta ela se afasta, subindo as escadas até o seu quarto, onde poderia ficar absorta em suas próprias lembranças, que vinham espontaneamente até a sua mente e a torturavam até quase enlouquece-la.

-x-

Sarah teve, na medida do possível, uma infância agradável. Longe da realidade que atormentava o passado de sua família, ela estava sendo criada alheia a tudo que tinha acontecido.  
Quando perguntava o porquê de terem se mudado de Londres, a mãe apenas respondia:  
-Por causa do trabalho de seu pai  
A menina sentia que tinha algo nessa história que não se encaixava direito. Ela entendia viverem na França, ela entendia o trabalho do pai, só não conseguia compreender o porquê dos pedidos de sua tia Amélia para que fossem visitá-la nunca serem atendidos.  
Amélia era presença constante nas férias. Sarah gostava muito dela, ela parecia não se incomodar com a aparente má vontade da mãe em permanecer muito tempo na sua presença, parecia fazer vista grossa aos olhares recriminadores e cheios de acusações que direcionava a tia.  
Para a menina, o importante era ter a tia por perto. Serena, interessada na garota de uma forma muito mais intensa do que a própria mãe.  
Desde muito criança Sarah dava sinais da magia que possuía. Coisas estranhas aconteciam, como a queda de uma escada alta ser misteriosamente atenuada pela garota que parecia flutuar até o chão. A menina não era uma criança queixosa, mas, raras vezes, quando o seu choro era estridente e irritado, lâmpadas tinham explodido, o que a assustava terrivelmente. Com os olhinhos arregalados e o choro preso na garganta, ela via a mãe vindo em sua direção, com um sorriso terno nos lábios.  
- Minha bruxinha...- o que fazia Sarah replicar imediatamente:  
- Eu não quero ser bruxa, eu quero ser como Van Gogh!  
Sarah ainda não sabia o que queria ser quando crescesse, mas queria que fosse algo ligado às Artes. O pai, frequentemente levava a família a exposições e viagens atrás de novas peças e artistas, fazendo com que a menina se deliciasse com tudo aquilo.  
Sua ligação era muito mais intensa ao pai do que à mãe. Agatha não se mostrava alguém muito sociável com contato humano, permanecia melancólica por tempo demais trancada em um dos quartos da casa. O casal tinha uma convivência harmoniosa, mas não eram propriamente felizes. Sarah por vezes se pegara imaginando o porquê deles ainda continuarem casados.  
Nada era capaz de deixar a mãe verdadeiramente feliz. Agatha não era alguém que gargalhava, não era capaz de irradiar felicidade, vivia uma vida estável, nivelada, nunca mostrando verdadeiramente o que se passava no seu íntimo.  
Inúmeras vezes a menina pegou a sua mãe com uma grande caixa de papelão no colo, era a caixa misteriosa, que continha alguma espécie de segredo, que por mais que Sarah insistisse com a mãe para saber do que se tratava, nunca tinha recebido uma resposta positiva.  
Por igual número de vezes ela via o pai adentrando o lugar e saindo com a mãe carregada no colo, chorando de forma amedrontadora. Sarah não sabia por que a mãe chorava, mas não gostava do medo que aquilo despertava nela.  
Sarah tinha medo de reviver novamente o que havia acontecido em um dos passeios das duas por Paris. Sarah estava feliz, andando de mãos dadas com a mãe pela Passage Poncelet quando foram abordadas por um homem de aspecto estranho, alto, magro, com um rosto aristocrático e bem vestido, cabelo comprido e extremamente loiro, que parou na frente das duas bloqueando a passagem, olhando para elas como se fossem baratas particularmente nojentas.  
- Mas que surpresa interessante! Encontrar Bones por aqui...e com a sua filha...filha de um trouxa eu presumo? - ele olhava para Sarah com os olhos faiscando enquanto Agatha puxava a filha com força e colocava atrás de si, usando o próprio corpo como um escudo.  
- Por isso que eu saí da Inglaterra, Malfoy, alguém como você, não estar em Azkaban, só mostra o quanto aquilo é decadente.- E eu sou casada, me chamo Clavell agora.  
Sarah nunca tinha visto a mãe daquela maneira. Imponente, parecendo mais alta do que era enquanto lançava um olhar de desprezo sobre o outro.  
-Me desculpe, mas eu acho pouco digno usar sobrenomes trouxas...é tão...sujo...- ele dava uma ênfase maior na última palavra, acentuando a cara de nojo que fazia.  
-Poderia dizer que sujo é o que tem feito para manter essa sua empáfia toda. Quantos galeões pagou para limpar as mãos do sangue que você derramou, Malfoy? - a voz de Agatha era extremamente baixa, sussurrada em um tom letal, enquanto o homem apenas dava de ombros, voltando a andar, sem dar importância ao que sua mãe havia dito. Sarah abraçava a mãe por trás, desejando poder sair da frente dele o mais rápido possível. O homem andou alguns passos antes de se voltar para as duas novamente.  
-Bonito medalhão, Bones. Um símbolo da traição do sangue da sua família. Sua família é marcada por ele. Daqui a alguns anos a pequena vai herdá-lo, não vai? Cuidado, seria trágico se algo acontecesse a garotinha. - Agatha apertava mais firmemente Sarah atrás de si, enquanto levava a outra mão ao pescoço, acariciando a jóia de família. Foi apenas quando o homem sumiu de vista que ela se virou em direção a Sarah e se agachou, mantendo os olhos na mesma altura da menina, com o coração partido por ver as lágrimas que afloravam nos pequenos olhos da filha.  
-Está tudo bem meu amor, ninguém pode fazer mal a você, aqui você está protegida.- Agatha abraçava firmemente a filha enquanto beijava os seus cabelos, embalando a menina, enquanto lágrimas corriam pela sua face e ela enxugava para a menina não ver.  
Os dias corriam lentamente, passavam meses, meses se tornavam anos e bem antes que pudessem se dar conta, Sarah já tinha feito onze anos.  
Foi uma alegria o dia do seu aniversário. Acordou pela manhã com a casa cheia de flores e muitos presentes, na maioria ilustrações de grandes artistas renascentistas, bem como um catálogo ilustrado de todas as obras de Van Gogh. Os dedos miúdos da menina acariciavam os presentes enquanto ela olhava para a mãe, com uma cara que irradiava felicidade. Foi então que notou um embrulho que não tinha sido ainda aberto, um pequeno estojo delicado forrado com veludo negro. Sua mão pequenina apanhava a caixinha enquanto os seus olhos iam de encontro ao pescoço de Agatha. A mãe não usava mais o medalhão da família.  
- Eu já posso ficar com ele? - os olhos da criança brilhavam, enquanto a mãe se aproximava sorrindo, tomando a jóia da mão da menina e se postando atrás dela para colocar no pescoço da menina.  
-Pode sim, eu ganhei esse quando eu fiz 11 anos e você o dará para a sua filha quando ela tiver 11 anos também. - Os olhos da mãe eram cheios de ternura para com a filha, quando, pela janela, entrava uma coruja das torres com uma carta endereçada a "Sarah Bones Clavell".  
Aquele brasão no envelope era familiar. Agatha sorriu internamente ao pensar: "Minha filha não.."  
-Abra, Sarah, você precisa saber o que está escrito aí dentro. - Ela alcançava a carta para que a filha abrisse, esperando Sarah terminar a leitura.  
Quando os olhos da menina se voltaram à mãe, eles irradiavam felicidade.  
-Eu vou pra Hogwarts mamãe? Uau...depois eu posso fazer História da Arte na mesma Universidade de papai, não posso? - ela olhava para a mãe de forma suplicante, como se Agatha pudesse ser a única capaz de confirmar todos os seus desejos. A mãe mordeu o lábio antes de continuar.  
-Eu e seu pai concordamos que o melhor é você ir para Beauxbatons. Mas depois você vai poder sim fazer História da Arte, que tal? -ela falava com a garotinha com um tom de voz como se estivesse dando uma opção muito melhor e mais digna do que Hogwarts. Sarah parecia confusa ao acrescentar:  
- Mas todos da nossa família foram para Hogwarts...por que eu não posso ir para Hogwarts também? - ela não parecia muito conformada com a decisão dos pais, ela gostava tanto do que tinha ouvido falar sobre Londres. E ela sabia que Hogwarts devia ser muito legal, a tia Amelia falava para ela a todo instante sobre isso, sempre que Agatha não estivesse próxima o suficiente para ouvi-las.  
-Porque não é apropriado. Quando for maior vai ser capaz de entender as nossas escolhas, mas agora não é o momento de discutirmos isso. - Agatha delicadamente tirava a carta das mãos da filha e jogava na lareira, observando, com um curioso prazer, enquanto a carta era queimada.  
-É por causa do que aconteceu com o titio e sua família não é? Tia Amelia diz que todos perderam muitas coisas há alguns anos atrás e não só a senhora. - a menina falava em tom de desafio, como se aquilo fosse um segredo muito bem guardado que só naquele momento ela tivera a audácia de revelar.  
-Sua tia Amélia as vezes fala sobre coisas que ela não deveria. Você não tem que se preocupar com isso agora. Você vai ir para Beauxbatons minha menina, e será muito feliz lá, acho que...- a frase ficara perdida pela metade, quando uma nova coruja adentrava pela sala, com mais uma correspondência, dessa vez destinada a Agatha. Ao abrir a carta, um sorriso zombeteiro crispava os seus lábios.

" Agatha

Não permita que a pequena seja privada de estudar aqui.  
Não deixe o rancor novamente ofuscar as suas decisões. O que é do passado deve permanecer no passado. Alimentar a raiva apenas trará mais sofrimento.  
Pondere sobre isso.  
Confie em mim.  
Espero a pequena Sarah no dia primeiro de setembro. Confesso que depois de tantos anos estou curioso para voltar a revê-la.  
Afetuosamente

Albus "

Agatha mal acreditava na petulância dele em escrever aquilo depois de tantos anos. O deboche a consumia. Albus realmente acreditava que palavras poderiam fazê-la parar de sofrer? Há muito tempo que Agatha deixara de acreditar nele. Há muito tempo que a bruxa deixara de crer nas pessoas. Furiosa, poucos minutos depois, a bruxa mandava a resposta pela mesma coruja que havia trazido a carta dele:

"Albus

Amo minha filha de forma absoluta  
Não vejo atrativos para que Sarah vá a Hogwarts.  
Um Comensal da Morte professor e um diretor que virou as costas para a Justiça no momento em que mais precisávamos dela não é algo que eu possa suportar.  
Não vejo Sarah sendo feliz em um lugar em que o assassino do tio e de sua família lecione.  
Não me sentiria em paz deixando-a em contato com uma das pessoas que traiu nossa confiança no momento em que mais precisávamos.  
Desculpe, não confio em você

Agatha"

O aniversário daquele ano foi pontilhado de pequenos acontecimentos infelizes que deixaram a sensação em Sarah de que aquele, provavelmente, fora o aniversário mais infeliz que ela tivera. Próximo ao almoço, a campainha tocou. Sarah saiu correndo abrir a porta, já esperava mais presentes. Na verdade, o presente fora melhor do que a menina esperava. Sua tia Amélia estava parada na soleira da porta, com um olhar triste e sério.  
-Tia, olha o que eu ganhei? - a menina apontava para o próprio pescoço onde jazia o medalhão, feliz, enquanto se agarrava a tia que a abraçava com vontade, um abraço caloroso e apertado, como todos que vinham dela.  
-Parabéns minha menina! Olha o que eu trouxe para você? - A mulher apontava para um grande embrulho enquanto colocava nas mãos da menina, no momento em que Agatha aparecia à porta  
-Suba pro seu quarto e abra o presente que eu e a sua mãe precisamos conversar. - Os olhos da tia encaravam a mãe de uma forma preocupada. Sarah sentiu que o clima entre as duas estava pesado e achou melhor que elas conversassem.  
Sentada na sua cama, ela acariciava o embrulho bem feito com um papel colorido, quando os gritos começaram a invadir o seu quarto, era impossível para a garota não ouvir o que se passava entre as duas no andar de baixo.  
- HOUVE UM JULGAMENTO, ELE FOI INOCENTADO! VOCÊ ESTÁ ENLOUQUECENDO, AGATHA! - Sarah arregalou os olhos por ouvir a voz da tia daquele jeito, algo que jamais tinha presenciado. Nunca tinha visto as duas se tratarem daquela forma, ela via a mágoa que às vezes as duas demonstravam, aquele clima frio e distante, mas não aquela fúria, aquilo era a primeira vez.  
-NO JULGAMENTO ELE NEGOU QUE TENHA MATADO, AMÉLIA? ELE NEGOU?- a voz da mãe saía seca e irritada enquanto instintivamente Sarah saía do quarto e se postava próximo às escadas, sua curiosidade pelo que estava acontecendo tomando conta.  
-Não negou, Agatha, mas Dumbledore...- a voz da tia agora era triste, baixa e derrotada. Antes que ela pudesse ouvir a tia terminar a frase, sua mãe voltou a bradar, cortando de forma seca a irmã.  
-ASSASSINO E TRAIDOR, É ISSO O QUE ELES SÃO. - ela ouvia a voz da mãe arfante, sôfrega, como se aquele desabafo estivesse guardado por muito tempo e precisasse ser revelado. -E VOCÊ, AMÉLIA...VOCÊ ME ENVERGONHA. VOCÊ PODERIA TER PEDIDO UM NOVO JULGAMENTO, ELES TE OUVIRIAM, NÃO A MIM, MAS VOCÊ...TALVEZ NEM LEMBRE QUE EDGAR ERA SEU IRMÃO...NO ENTANTO, VOCÊ VEM AQUI PEDIR QUE EU ACEITE ISSO? VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO...-Sarah via o corpo da mãe tremendo enquanto se afastava da irmã. Amélia ficou um tempo parada sozinha no meio da sala, enxugando as lágrimas. Sarah, sorrateiramente voltava ao quarto. Momentos depois a sua tia entrou, o rosto vermelho denunciando que tinha chorado. Com um abraço apertado a tia se despediu:  
-Se cuide, Sarinha. Tia está muito feliz por você. Preciso ir agora, mas voltamos a nos ver em breve. - A tia dava um último beijo na garota antes de ir embora, deixando a menina confusa por não entender o motivo das duas irmãs terem se tratado daquela maneira.  
Naquela noite não houve comemoração. A mãe ficou trancada por várias horas no quarto. Sarah e o pai comemoraram sozinhos, assistindo um filme trouxa e comendo pizza. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia feliz, o pai tinha uma expressão estranha de preocupação e Sarah não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Tudo o que ela queria, era saber quem era o "traidor" e o "assassino" que a sua mãe havia falado. E, mesmo sem saber porquê, a imagem do homem extremamente loiro e grosseiro vinha a sua mente. Será que ele era o assassino que sua mãe falava, o assassino dos seus tios e primos?  
O tempo corria de forma veloz e, antes que todos pudessem se dar conta, era a véspera do dia em que Sarah iria para Beaxubatons. Não fora um momento feliz para a família, a única que parecia satisfeita com o que estava acontecendo era a sua mãe. Ela parecia relaxada, como a menina nunca a tinha visto antes. Sarah não podia deixar de pensar em como teria sido se, as compras de livros, vestes e a sua varinha fossem feitas no Beco Diagonal e não em Paris. Ela ouvira tantas histórias sobre como era tudo na Inglaterra, histórias da sua tia, de como fora feliz em Hogwarts. Era impossível não ficar com uma pontinha de tristeza por saber que histórias felizes em Hogwarts não fariam parte de sua vida. Mais de uma vez, na véspera, ela se perguntou o porquê de sua mãe nunca mencionar como tinha sido Hogwarts para ela. Em diversas ocasiões em sua vida, Sarah ficara com a estranha impressão de que a mãe fingia que não havia tido uma vida escolar, como se o que ocorrera em seu passado fosse pouco digno de ser compartilhado com a menina.  
E assim Sarah partiu para Beauxbatons. Desapontada e triste, encarando o olhar inexpressivo da mãe por vê-la ir e o jeito esperançoso do pai, que já planejava o próximo fim-de-semana que estariam juntos.


	8. Céu e inferno

_**Céu e Inferno**_

Chuva e frio. Um clima atípico para setembro. Em meio ao nevoeiro pesado daquele e dos dias subseqüentes, Sarah chegou a Beauxbatons e o tempo corria lento e tedioso.

Sarah, desde o princípio, odiou tudo o que dizia respeito a nova escola.

O castelo era frio e sem graça. Não havia trasgos dançando em quadros pelas paredes, não tinha um lago com uma grande lula e muito menos um diretor louco de barba branca. Por mais que as únicas informações que tivesse sobre Hogwarts foram passadas pela tia Amélia, era o que ela tinha. Disposta a odiar a escola, Sarah enxergava motivos para isso em tudo e todos.

O uniforme era horroroso e delicado demais. Mal podia acreditar nas colegas de quarto que colocavam a saia e a blusa de um azul claro e delicado e desfilavam pelo quarto, combinando sapatos, presilhas, arrumando o cabelo uma da outra. Enquanto isso, Sarah ficava no seu canto, deitada na sua cama, lendo algum livro sobre História da Arte ou qualquer literatura trouxa em geral. Não tardou para que as próprias colegas de quarto começassem a excluí-la dos programas que faziam, a garota era deixada no seu canto e frequentemente se referiam a ela como "a esquisita filha do trouxa".

Para agravar ainda a péssima fama que a menina possuía, algumas semanas após o início das aulas, os estudantes foram levados até Nice a passeio. Seu pai, por aqueles dias estava nas redondezas fazendo um curso de arte moderna e combinaram de se encontrar em um dos cafés das redondezas.

A menina, ao avistá-lo, mal pôde controlar o impulso de gargalhar. Seu pai caminhava em sua direção com aquele sorriso que só ele possuía, os cabelos e a roupa cobertas por uma tinta colorida que salpicavam-no por completo.

-Pai, está trabalhando como pintor de casas agora? – a menina ria com vontade enquanto enlaçava-o com os braços, deixando que ele a levantasse do chão.

- Nossa, faz apenas algumas semanas que não te vejo, mas como você está grande, Sarah!- o pai tornava a colocá-la no chão, enquanto avaliava a menina. – E está tão linda com esse uniforme azul, uma mocinha!

-Ah, eu não gosto dessa roupa não, é esquisita! – Um burburinho atrás dela fez com que se virasse, se deparando com três colegas que assistiam a cena, encarando Edward com uma curiosidade que chegava a ser incômoda.

- Então ele é trouxa mesmo? – uma das meninas comentava para outra, uma loira com cara azeda e nariz fino.

- Ele é esquisito, agora sabemos porque ela é assim. – e assim seguiram-se mais alguns burburinhos entre elas. Pareciam se divertir enquanto faziam comentários que chegavam a ser grosseiros, sem se importar que os dois pudessem ouvi-las.

Edward, atento a cena, fingiu não se importar e, dando de ombros, levou a filha para mostrar alguns quadros que ele tinha pintado naqueles dias de curso.

Algumas telas eram bonitas, outras, no entanto, eram esquisitas, pinceladas escuras e sombreadas, que davam uma sensação de escuridão, de coisas ocultas, figuras assimétricas que despertavam o interesse de quem as observava, divagando quanto ao quê exatamente o pai queria mostrar com aquilo.

-Gosta desse? – o pai levantava a tela e observava atentamente a expressão da menina.

-Não muito, é estranho demais. – A garota completava a afirmação com uma careta.

- Aí que está a beleza dele, Sarah, - ele dava uma gargalhada, - pelo menos para mim. Nem sempre a beleza está visível aos olhos, por vezes o diferente também pode ser fascinante.

- É, pelo menos ele desperta a minha imaginação. – A garota inclinava a cabeça para o lado enquanto franzia a testa e estreitava os olhos, em uma clara tentativa de tentar interpretar o que eram as figuras.

- Fique com ele, guarde com você, quem sabe em um futuro, quando descobrirem o meu talento, você não pode vender e ficar rica?

Sarah riu com vontade, de forma espontânea e só então se deu conta de que fazia muitos dias que ela não ria daquela maneira despreocupada.

- E mamãe? Continua dócil como sempre? – Sarah piscava um olho, enquanto tomava a tela das mãos do pai.- Ela não quis vir junto com você?

- Não leve tão a sério a sua mãe, Sarah. Eu conheço os motivos dela, e te garanto, eu a apóio completamente. – o pai passava os dedos pelos cabelos da filha, antes de puxá-la para um abraço apertado – Um dia você vai ter idade suficiente para entender tudo, daí você vai ver que ela passou por... más experiências na vida.- Edward levantava o rosto da filha, encarando os olhos. O homem ainda se espantava com a incrível semelhança entre mãe e filha.

-Quando conheci a sua mãe ela era exatamente igualzinha a você. Não estou falando só desse sorriso lindo que vocês possuem e que foi capaz de roubar o meu sono e a minha paz, mas de todo o resto também. - o pai sorria ainda timidamente enquanto completava - Embora às vezes te desagrade, você tem muito de sua mãe. Ela não ficou daquele jeito, criança. Ela já foi muito parecida com você, alegre, espirituosa, esperta sabe?

Sarah, por um momento, acreditou que os olhos do pai, que sempre exibiam aquele brilho tão intenso, ficaram mornos, como se naquele momento más recordações o assombrasse.

-Sua mãe tem uma qualidade que eu vejo muito em você, Sarah, que é a lealdade. Com vocês duas não existem meio termos, é tudo ou nada. Sua mãe é capaz de se entregar totalmente ao que ela acredita. Você também é assim. Vocês possuem almas tão cristalinas quanto um espelho. Essa é a redenção de vocês, mas também o purgatório.

Embora Sarah não tivesse certeza do que seria um purgatório, achou melhor não perguntar. Essa era uma daquelas raras ocasiões em que ele se permitia falar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mesmo que indiretamente, e a menina queria tanto respostas, de uma forma que às vezes chegava a doer.

A visão de sua mãe vagando dias e mais dias, como um fantasma, carregando uma caixa ou fotos secretas ainda a atordoava. E uma daquelas visões, a da sua mãe sendo carregada no colo pelo seu pai, enquanto chorava de uma forma incontrolável era a pior lembrança que Sarah tinha de sua vida. Sabia que poderia viver cem anos e, no entanto, aquela imagem jamais sairia de sua memória.

-Você é uma menina legal, Sarah, apenas não é igual às outras, mas o diferente é bom também. Deixe os outros verem como você é bacana. Se depois disso eles não quiserem a sua companhia, esse é um problema deles, não seu – o pai olhava o relógio, assustado. – Não está na hora de você se encontrar com os outros e voltar à Escola?

No caminho de volta até a praça aonde iria se encontrar com os outros colegas para regressar ao castelo, a menina andou de mãos dadas com o pai, orgulhosa. Após se despedir dele e voltar a escola, se encontrou com alguns colegas do segundo ano, que pediram para ver a tela que ela carregava.

- Irado! – um dos meninos comentava ao outro, enquanto passava os dedos pelo que até pouco tempo atrás, eram pinceladas de tinta fresca.

- E não é? O diferente pode ser bacana também. – Sarah mordia os lábios, segurando a vontade de rir enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto, onde a tela foi pendurada na parede atrás de sua cama.

Com o tempo, ela aprendeu a não ligar. Começou a conviver bem com a diferença e encontrou colegas que pensavam exatamente como ela.

Formaram o grupo das pessoas mais estranhas que já havia passado por Beauxbatons, ou, como eles se denominavam, eram os renegados.

Os Renegados foram os responsáveis por alguns dos episódios mais turbulentos da história de Beauxbatons, como o do Pieds et paquets, em que os estudantes invadiram a cozinha, comandados por Sarah, querendo coibir a preparação do Pieds et paquets, basicamente uma comida feita a base de pés e tripas de cabritos.

Considerado um escândalo por Madame Maxime, a diretora de mais de dois metros e meio de altura, que chamou os pais de Sarah até a escola, para que tentassem mostrar à garota que ela não poderia alterar as tradições da escola.

- Eu não quero comer aquilo, é horrível demais. Semana passada Mary Curdeou passou mal e foi levada a enfermaria, depois que quebrou um dos dentes com um pedaço do casco do animal! – a menina falava indignada, sem se importar com a face eqüina da diretora que parecia cada vez mais contrariada e não conseguia refrear o ódio que sentia ao ver que o pai da garota parecia mal se controlar para não gargalhar.

-Me desculpe diretora, mas comer os pés do cabrito não é um pouco demais? – Edward gargalhava enquanto Agatha cotovelava as costelas do homem, em uma franca tentativa de refrear a língua do marido.

-São as nossas tradições, como ousa caçoar delas?- a diretora batia a pena no pergaminho que tinha em frente com força, furando-o em vários lugares. - Ela precisa entender que existem normas em Beauxbatons e não admitirei essa falta de respeito! – A mulher levantava de sua cadeira enfurecida, parecendo ainda maior.

Após uma dezena de reprendas e ameaças que se estenderam não só a garota, mas também ao seu pai, Sarah foi liberada.

Ao contrário do que poderia parecer, o episódio apenas contribuiu para que Sarah se tornasse mais espirituosa, além do que, daquele dia em diante, foi dada mais opções para os alunos, que puderam optar por outros pratos e pararam de ter os seus dentes quebrados durante as refeições.

E vários movimentos foram encabeçados pela garota.

Outro, importante de ser citado, foi o "calças para quem tem frio". A bruxa não achava correto passar frio, acreditava que obrigar as meninas a usar saia em pleno inverno era um abuso de poder. Mais uma vez, Os Renegados vieram ao seu auxílio, confeccionando bottons e camisetas que falavam sobre a causa. Houve uma verdadeira guerra pelos corredores da Escola. Enquanto Sarah e algumas amigas passaram a vestir tranqüilamente calças compridas, outras as caçoavam, acusando-as de contribuírem para a "masculinização" do sexo feminino.

E a garota aproveitando a ocasião, começou a usar o seu tempo vago em um de seus passatempos prediletos, o de azarar as meninas no corredor, lançando feitiços para que suas saias encolhessem.

-Ah, Celeste, se elas querem tanto usar saia, pelo menos que seja algo que esteja na moda, e não essas coisas cafonas e bufantes! – Sarah gargalhava com a amiga, no intervalo de uma aula, após ter azarado uma colega.

Mas nas aulas, Sarah se transformava. Não era a menina brincalhona e por vezes irresponsável dos intervalos, era alguém compenetrado e afoito por aprender. Decepcionava-se, com freqüência, por perceber que lhe faltava habilidade para algumas matérias, mas, em compensação, desde o primeiro dia de aula, na sala mais alta de uma das torres do castelo, viu-se envolta com o que seria a maior paixão de toda a sua vida: Poções.

Não eram apenas movimentos tolos com uma varinha, era algo muito mais profundo e arrebatador.

Libatius Borage, seu professor, fora, de início um grande estímulo para que se interessasse pelo assunto. O homem era um profundo conhecedor da matéria, tão diferente dos outros professores que mal disfarçavam o tédio e a indiferença que os consumiam pela obrigação de lecionar.

Em pouco tempo, Sarah passou a consumir todos os livros da biblioteca sobre o assunto, usando o seu tempo livre para tentar preparar Poções diferentes, extraídas dos mais variados livros da biblioteca, com técnicas cada vez mais trabalhosas. Sentia-se plena com aquilo, concentração absoluta, perícia e paciência. Ofereceu-se para ajudar a enfermeira da Escola em seus horários vagos, e, após algum tempo, os estoques de Poções curativas da escola estavam cheios e, antes de terminar o quinto ano, Sarah já dominava completamente a preparação de todas as poções constantes nos livros do Curso Básico e Regular.

E assim o tempo foi passando e antes que pudesse se dar conta, já estava entrando no quinto ano em Beauxbatons.

Períodos letivos que eram divididos pelas férias que tinha em sua casa e na casa de sua tia Amélia em Londres, capazes de surpreendê-la cada vez mais, tanto pela diversão quanto pelos alertas constantes de que algo estranho e ruim estava prestes a se iniciar. Agatha ficava visivelmente contrariada cada vez que Sarah arrumava a sua mochila para ficar na casa da tia, mas a garota fingia não perceber. O fato de se negarem a contar o que tinha acontecido com os seus tios deixava a garota aborrecida, e enquanto se recusassem a expor algum motivo que a fizesse mudar de idéia, vários dias na companhia da tia ainda era uma oportunidade tentadora.

Amélia nem sempre estava disponível para passear com ela, o alto cargo ocupado no Ministério da Magia preenchia boa parte dos seus dias, mas Sarah não ligava, ficar quanto tempo quisesse no Beco Diagonal ou pelas ruas de Londres era legal demais.

Munida de sua máquina fotográfica, ela explorava paisagens, prédios e até pessoas. Para a garota, fotografar cenas era uma forma de poder penetrar na vida dos habitantes e do lugar.

Não tardou para que ganhasse do pai, espantando com a naturalidade e beleza que ela conseguia ver nas cenas mais corriqueiras do dia-a-dia, um curso de férias de fotografia em Paris. Em pouco tempo a sua habilidade se tornou tão famosa em Beauxbatons, que era comum os colegas correrem até ela quando quisessem dar um presente para alguém. As fotos de paisagens e cenários urbanos que a garota fazia, depois de um tempo, já estavam sendo transformadas em pequenos quadros que enfeitavam as casas de inúmeros colegas da Escola. As paredes do quarto em Beauxbatons abrigavam agora, não somente inúmeras gravuras de Van Gogh, Rembrandt e a tela dada pelo pai no primeiro ano de Escola, elas dividiam o espaço com as muitas fotos que a garota fazia.

Costumava brincar com o seu pai dizendo que até podia não ser boa com pincéis e telas, mas tinha finalmente encontrado a sua forma de se expressar.

A Esgrima era sua outra paixão, que se revelara ao longo dos anos. Acostumada a acompanhar os duelos entre o pai e seus amigos, que marcavam disputas na sua casa, regadas a muito vinho, conversas sobre objetos de arte e exposições, em pouco tempo Sarah fez do florete o seu companheiro mais leal, mais até que sua varinha.

Durante as férias, a menina aproveitava para ir a um clube local, fazer aulas e treinar com algumas meninas trouxas da sua idade.

Entretanto, a paixão mesmo pelo esporte dava vazão quando ela ia para a casa da tia Amélia em Londres. Achava os franceses formais demais, os ingleses desenvolviam técnicas diferentes, faziam um duelo muito mais solto, o que agradava imensamente a menina.

E os cinco primeiros anos de escola e férias transcorreram dessa forma, com uma Sarah que mostrava possuir um espírito livre e que, a cada dia que passava, tinha a sensação de que a sua vida futura estaria bem longe do mundo bruxo.

Até que vieram as férias do seu sexto ano, com acontecimentos que serviriam para mostrar que, por mais que quisesse, o mundo mágico faria parte de sua vida, para sempre.

O dia começou tarde para Sarah. Tinha ficado até tarde conversando com o pai sobre o trabalho de Tarsila do Amaral, uma mulher ousada para a sua época, que fascinou tanto o seu pai que ele decidira escrever a um dos principais colecionadores particulares das obras da artista, com o pedido de que ele autorizasse o empréstimo das telas para uma exposição no museu.

Se espreguiçando na cama, mal pôde conter a felicidade por estar novamente em férias, em sua casa. Beauxabatons já não era tão ruim, depois de seis anos na escola, encontrara o seu lugar.

Os seus pés tocaram o chão frio do quarto, dando um arrepio na sua espinha. Pela janela, a menina avistava a paisagem que se descortinava a sua frente, um misto de vales de um verde intenso. Um sorriso brotava-lhe nos lábios, ela tinha tanta saudade daquele lugar que só quando chegava em casa nas férias ela conseguia medir com exatidão o tamanho desse sentimento.

Saindo do quarto, quase trombou com a sua mochila, estrategicamente preparada desde o dia anterior, para a viagem que faria a Londres naquela tarde.

De camisola, desceu correndo os degraus que levavam ao hall de entrada, apanhando no trajeto, o Profeta Diário da pata de uma coruja que parecia irritada com a demora para ser atendida.

Os olhos da menina corriam pelas matérias, enquanto o seu nariz sentia o aroma do café que vinha da cozinha. Até que uma matéria chamou a sua atenção.

-Olha mãe, houve uma fuga de Azkaban! – Agatha descia as escadas naquele momento e pareceu estacar em um dos degraus com a notícia. – Que estranho, sempre achei que ninguém nunca tinha fugido de lá. – Sarah estreitava as sobrancelhas em dúvida, enquanto Agatha, ainda parada nos degraus, parecia se segurar com força no corrimão para não cair.

- Sirius Black é o nome do fugitivo, ele é medonho mesmo, tem até uma foto dele aqui, veja! – A menina estendia o jornal para a mãe que, com uma expressão lívida, caminhava em disparada passando por ela, até a sala, apanhando um pouco de pó de flú de um pote ao lado da lareira e jogava no fogo.

-Uau, ele é terrível mesmo, matou mais de dez pessoas e a única coisa que ficou inteira foi um dos dedos de uma das vítimas. – Sarah parecia indiferente quanto ao que acontecia Imediatamente, as chamas se tornaram verde-esmeraldas, que se refletiam no rosto de Agatha que se inclinava em direção ao fogo, com uma expressão mais terrificada do que nunca.

-Amélia, você está aí? – Sarah cruzava os braços, observando a cena, parada na entrada da sala. Não poderia ouvir o que Amélia responderia, mas queria entender o súbito interesse da mãe, que sempre fora tão alheia e desinteressada com o que acontecia ao seu redor, ter esse repentino assombro de interesse por um fugitivo.

Há um tempo atrás ficara sabendo que a mãe era uma auror. Tinha achado o máximo aquilo, pensar em sua mãe, uma especialista em capturar bruxos das trevas dava-lhe entusiasmo e orgulho. Entretanto, como tantas vezes já acontecera antes daquilo, novamente suas perguntas ficaram sem respostas ou com explicações pouco completas do porquê a mãe tinha aberto mão de sua vida. A mudança para a França parecia tão pouco, a menina não entendia o que levava alguém a abrir mão dos seus sonhos daquela forma.

Por tantas vezes ouvira o seu pai falando sobre como a sua mãe era quando se conheceram e, mesmo assim, não parecia ser o suficiente para convencê-la de que Agatha já fora diferente do que era hoje, alguém tão distante, isolada em seu próprio mundo e descrente de tudo.

-Então é verdade, Amélia? Sirius conseguiu escapar? – a voz da mãe despertou a menina de seus pensamentos. Não fora propriamente o som da voz, mas a entonação que a mãe dava às palavras, triste, acuada.

-Não, ela não vai mais. Nos falamos outra hora. – A mãe rapidamente levantava de frente da lareira com outro ânimo. Puxando a varinha de dentro do seu roupão, caminhava pela casa, sussurrando enquanto apontava a varinha para as janelas, que pareciam inflar levemente e ganhar uma proteção de algo semitransparente. Jamais tinha visto a mãe fazer aquilo com a sua varinha, caminhando pela casa fazendo movimentos displicentes enquanto encantamentos poderosos eram lançados.

- O que está acontecendo, mãe? – Sarah observava a mulher, parada próxima a uma janela, de costas para a garota, tremendo por completo enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo.

- Você não vai a Londres. – Agatha suspirava de forma profunda, parecendo cansada. - Nunca concordei que você fosse a Inglaterra, você não precisa de nada de lá, tudo o que você precisa está aqui.

- Com todo respeito, mãe, mas será que dá para a senhora não se comportar feito uma louca e me contar o que está acontecendo? – A garota mal podia acreditar que tinha falado daquela forma com a mãe, parecia incapaz de refrear as palavras que saíam da sua boca.

Mas o mais inesperado veio em seguida. Agatha se virava em direção a ela, o contraste da luz que banhava as janelas incidindo contra o seu rosto e a deixando mais pálida do que o habitual. Quando tornou a falar, o som saiu rouco, como se viesse das profundezas dela, da sua alma:

- Qual história quer primeiro? A da sensação de como é ter um irmão assassinado? Ou quem sabe prefira a de como é ser traída por amigos? –ela avançava em direção a menina de forma perigosa, sua mão trêmula empunhando uma varinha que disparava faíscas involuntárias - Ou quem sabe eu resuma e conte apenas uma, a que engloba todas, a história de como o ser humano é mau por natureza e como, no final das contas, não podemos confiar em ninguém. Qual quer primeiro, criança? – O rosto da mulher ficava a centímetros de distância dos de Sarah e pareciam feri-la, apenas com a insanidade do olhar.

-Eu quero entender, apenas isso. – A jovem parecia encolher, na medida em que a ira da mãe parecia preencher e tomar todo o ar do ambiente, sufocando-a.

-Não tem nada para entender, não seja mal agradecida e me obedeça, você não vai a Londres e essa é a minha decisão final. – Agatha dava às costas a garota e saía da sala, deixando para trás uma Sarah indignada.

-Veremos então. – A menina sussurrava baixinho enquanto voltava ao quarto e se arrumava.

Há muito tempo sentia que o clima naquela casa estava se tornando insuportável. Mesmo que agora só ficasse em casa uns poucos meses por ano, sentia de forma intensa o quanto tudo havia desmoronado. Ou nem desmoronado, como desmoronar algo que nunca havia sido construído? Com uma satisfação amarga, naquele dia Sarah se deu conta de que jamais obteria respostas da sua mãe, por mais simples que fossem.

Seus pais viviam um casamento que parecia tranqüilo, embora a cada dia que passava e quanto mais próxima à fase adulta Sarah chegava, sabia que o casamento dos seus pais já tinha afundado há muitos anos atrás. Ela via a forma saudosista que o pai se referia à Agatha do passado, como se internamente quisesse que aquela mulher viesse à tona novamente. Teve pena do seu pai, compreendeu como devia ser frustrante ficar em um relacionamento na eterna espera que a pessoa mude. Sua mãe não iria mudar, seria assim para sempre.

Naquele instante, Sarah teve a certeza: não deixaria a mãe ser o seu carrasco, não seria aprisionada, privada de seus sonhos por conta de alguém que se deixava dominar por frustrações do passado. Não era justo. Não era correto.

Lançando um último olhar a seu quarto, colocou a sua mochila nas costas e fechou a porta. Tão cedo Sarah não retornaria aquele lugar.

A cada degrau que descia, cenas felizes de sua infância vinham à tona. Estranhamente, em todas elas, era o seu pai quem vinha a sua memória e não a sua mãe. Seu pai. Tinha consciência de que um dia, talvez, entenderia e até aceitaria os motivos da sua mãe. Só não aceitava o descaso, não entendia o que era tão terrível em seu passado que havia deixado nela seqüelas que impediam que ela amasse, que ela fosse um ser humano completo. Não duvidava do amor da mãe, sentia que era amada, mas Sarah não queria mais o fantasma da mãe sendo carregada no colo pelo seu pai, aos prantos, como acontecera por diversas vezes. Não queria aquilo para a sua vida. Não queria sombras, não queria culpas, queria ser feliz.

-Abre a porta, estou indo embora. – Seu pai já tinha chegado em casa, ele e sua mãe estavam sentados no sofá da sala, seu pai de frente para ela, com uma expressão terrificada no rosto. A garota teve a nítida impressão de que estavam conversando sobre algo assustador, provavelmente sobre o tal do Sirius Black. Edward olhou para a menina abobalhado, parecia não acreditar na visão que estava tendo, da garota postada próxima a porta da entrada, com a mochila nas costas, pedindo para sair.

- Sarah, querida, sua mãe já conversou com você, achamos melhor que não viaje. Podemos deixar essa viagem para outra hora. – Ele levantava do sofá, e se aproximava da garota. Sarah se assustou de como o pai parecia abatido e velho. Nem parecia mais aquele homem sujo de tinta e de rosto traquina que foi se encontrar com ela em um vilarejo em seu primeiro ano de escola.

- Estou indo para a casa da tia Amélia, mas não é apenas uma viagem, vou morar com ela. – A bruxa desviou o olhar para o abajur da sala, incapaz de encarar o pai, como se o objeto fosse mais interessante do que os olhos do homem. Sentia que se visse tristeza ou desapontamento nos olhos dele seria capaz de morrer. Edward permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, sem reação. Até que a voz da mãe voltou a se fazer presente.

- Você é tola, ingênua. Volte para o seu quarto agora! – Pela segunda vez naquele dia a mãe avançava em direção à garota parecendo transtornada. Mas agora havia algo diferente. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da mulher, lágrimas que, ao contrário de entristecê-la, deixavam-na irritada. –Você é uma menina, não entende nada do mundo, não entende o sofrimento pelo qual já passamos e não compreende que não queremos que aquilo se repita. Nós te protegemos, nós fazemos as escolhas certas para te deixar distante de tudo o que não presta, você não é capaz de entender o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu amo o seu pai!

As palavras da mãe pareciam golpes que a atingiam em cheio. Lágrimas de raiva brotavam dos olhos da menina, enquanto ela levava as mãos aos ouvidos e fechava os olhos, não queria ouvir mais nada que a mãe pudesse lhe dizer, ela só queria fugir, queria sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível. Sarah tinha vontade de gritar, tinha vontade de urrar de dor e de raiva.

- Se o que sente é amor, não faça eu te odiar, tira esses malditos feitiços que lançou e me deixa ir embora. – Respirando com dificuldade e tentando controlar o ódio que sentia naquele momento por sua mãe, se virou para o pai. – Por favor, eu não agüento mais. Deixem-me ir embora para que eu sinta amor por vocês, para que eu volte a ter respeito.

-Agatha, abre essa porta. – A voz de Edward era dura, carregada de dor e incisiva. Nem Agatha nem Sarah estavam preparadas para aquilo, quando o som metálico da porta se abriu, por um momento, Sarah olhou em direção ao seu pai, antes de sair para a noite escura, ouvindo atrás de si o pranto de sua mãe e o único comentário do seu pai:

-Ela precisa viver e fazer as suas escolhas.

Quando o ar da noite, frio e leve, encheram os seus pulmões, a menina sorriu. Aquela era a melhor definição para liberdade que a garota tinha conhecimento.

Amélia mal podia conter a felicidade em ter Sarah a seu lado. Ela nunca escondeu a sua opinião de que Sarah precisava viver, nunca concordou com a ida de Sarah a Beauxbatons e, por conta das tais desavenças que a garota não entendia bem quais eram, Amélia não se importava se Agatha iria ficar com raiva dela por Sarah ter se mudado para Londres.

A garota sentia-se em casa em Londres, como se estivesse resgatando parte de sua família. Depois de quase dezessete anos pôde conhecer sua prima Susan, uma garota dois anos mais nova que Sarah, que só tinha visto por foto.

A mãe e o pai escreviam à garota com freqüência. O pai perguntando como tinham sido os seus dias, se estava gostando da nova moradia e querendo saber quando iria a Mont St Michel visita-los. A mãe, como sempre, acusando a menina de ser relapsa, falando sobre evitar sofrimento, sobre proteção e, quanto mais ela tocava nesse assunto, mais Sarah tinha a sensação de que tinha tomado a atitude correta em relação à mudança.

Os últimos dias de férias da menina foram perfeitos. Enquanto a tia tinha dias cheios no Ministério por conta da fuga do tal Black, Sarah, munida de sua máquina fotográfica e de muita sola de tênis para que pudesse gastar, passava dias inteiros vagando a esmo pelo Beco Diagonal e pela região central de Londres.

Em um dos dias, desbravando o Beco, avistou uma pequena sala, onde um tatuador trabalhava. Tomada de curiosidade, entrou no lugar, no momento em que ele terminava de tatuar uma borboleta nas costas de uma jovem bruxa de cabelos rosa choque espetados.

Como se aquele fosse um ritual de libertação, Sarah saiu do lugar, sete horas depois e já tarde da noite, com cinco tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo. Sentia a sua pele ardendo em vários lugares e, embora o tatuador tivesse garantido que uma solução de murtisco resolveria o problema, ela já não estava tão certa disso.

Entrou em casa rindo baixinho, curiosa em saber qual a reação da tia quando a visse. Só não contava com a face lívida de fúria que a tia esboçaria ao enxerga-la.

-Sabe que horas são? – a tia estava sentada no sofá da sala, segurando uma xícara de chá fumegante.

Sarah, mordendo os lábios para não rir, tirou a sua blusa e se virou de costas e estendeu os braços, para que a tia enxergasse o que ela tinha feito.

- Por Merlim, criança! – Embora não tivesse visto a expressão da tia, tinha certeza que não deveria ter sido algo aprobatório, pelo som da xícara que se estilhaçava ao chão. - Você é menor de idade, seus pais vão achar que eu não cuido de você direito! – A mulher se aproximava da garota, sua boca tremendo de descontentamento. – Além do que, com a minha experiência, tatuagens nem sempre são vistas com bons olhos. – A tia mantinha um olhar confuso e aflito para a garota, enquanto Sarah tornava a vestir a blusa.

-Ah tia, são legais demais!- Sarah via o olhar aflito da sua tia em sua direção. – Além do que, se gostam de mim, não vão deixar de gostar por causa de uma bobagem dessas, a senhora não acha?

-Bobagem, Sarah? Nem tudo são bobagens. - O rosto da tia parecia inchar de raiva enquanto ela falava, o tom de voz aumentando a cada palavra dita. – Black foi avistado hoje a tarde em Hogsmead! – ela encarava a menina com uma angústia mal disfarçada.

- Eu não concordo com a forma que a sua mãe age, mas Black é realmente perigoso. Tem coisas no passado de nossa família que você desconhece, Sarah, mas acredite nela. Por vezes ela tem razão em estar daquele jeito, de ser como ela é – Sarah não sabia o que dizer, aproveitando a sua nova liberdade, nem sequer se dera conta de que andar pelas ruas a noite era perigoso, jamais havia visto a tia comentar sobre o passado daquela maneira, o que a deixou ainda mais envergonhada por ter agido daquela forma – Então eu recomendo que comece a ser mais responsável e não me desaponte.

E assim as suas férias chegaram ao fim. E com o fim das férias se iniciou mais um ano em Beauxbatons, o último em que ela ficaria na escola. A nova moradia e a nova liberdade recém adquirida pareciam despertar o bom humor da menina, que se tornava mais espirituosa e alegre a cada dia que passava. Com o tempo, ficava cada vez mais distante aquela menina que se sentia excluída por ser diferente, Sarah passou a se assumir, do jeito que era, sem se importar se estava agradando as pessoas ao seu redor ou não.

Beauxbatons era apenas razoável como Escola preparatória. Mais de uma vez destilou a sua raiva contra a mãe pela péssima escolha que fizera para a garota. Planos sobre o futuro começaram a ser elaborados. Sarah tomou a decisão que achava ser a mais correta e a que mais a agradava: terminando Beauxbatons iria a Paris, estudar História da Arte. O contentamento do seu pai, a felicidade que ele expressava por sua decisão era algo contagiante. Ele via nessa escolha a certeza de que a filha seguiria os seus passos e, em pouco tempo, viria a trabalhar no museu, junto com ele.

Apenas uma coisa a colocava em dúvida quanto as suas convicções: o crescente interesse e aptidão que parecia possuir para Poções.

Desde a primeira aula, em que abrira o seu estojo de preparação de Poções, ficou fascinada. Não eram apenas movimentos bobos com uma varinha, era muito mais do que exclamar palavras mágicas, era uma seção totalmente diferente da Magia. Técnica, desprendimento, paciência e concentração: esses eram os requisitos mínimos para se obter sucesso nessa matéria. A capacidade de transformação, de extrair a essência mais sublime dos ingredientes, levando a preparações mágicas a fascinava por completo.

Sarah já não se contentava com as poções contidas nos livros da biblioteca e foi com grande alegria que ela celebrou o início do seu sétimo ano e a possibilidade de se embrenhar em um curso avançado na matéria.

Disposta a aprender o maior número de Poções e técnicas de preparo, assinou diversas revistas sobre o tema, entre as quais " O preparador de Poções". Em pouco tempo, cansada de fazer dezenas de vezes as mesmas poções, passou a preparar as que eram descritas nas revistas, testando as adaptações que os autores sugeriam. Charles Levin, Peter Kirwick e Severus Snape se tornaram os seus autores prediletos, principalmente o último, que além de novas Poções sugeria pequenas alterações nas Poções clássicas, simplificando as técnicas e melhorando absurdamente o rendimento delas.

Em contrapartida, parecia que na medida em que o seu amor pela matéria aumentava, um sentimento próximo a mesquinhez assolava o seu professor da disciplina, que se tornava, a cada dia, mais inclinado a não dividir seu conhecimento e nem discutir técnicas novas, como se a garota simbolizasse uma espécie de ameaça que ele queria, a muito custo, extinguir.

- A senhorita não pode alterar a técnica clássica, eu não dei autorização para isso! – o professor berrava com a garota durante uma das aulas, fazendo que ela tivesse tanta vergonha do ridículo da situação, que uma vontade imensa de enfiar o rosto dentro do caldeirão a tomava.

-Me desculpe, eu usei um artigo que li, que dizia que se acrescentássemos um pouco de ditamno a poção chegaria no ponto mais rapidamente. – a voz da garota era baixa, quase um sussuro, enquanto o professor parecia, a cada instante, inflar mais de raiva, como um grande sapo gordo.

-Eu sou o seu professor, eu dito as regras, eu estabeleço como a aula deve ser conduzida! – Avançando em direção a garota, o homem erguia a varinha em um movimento indulgente, enquanto o seu caldeirão se esvaziava, os olhos da garota faiscando de raiva em direção a ele.

-Faça de novo, do meu jeito! – o homem virava de costas e se afastava, deixando para trás uma Sarah Clavell irritada a ponto de cogitar o tamanho do estrago que causaria se atirasse o caldeirão na cabeça dele.

Há muito a menina observava a falta de interesse do professor em sanear as suas dúvidas, em partilhar conhecimento, como se considerasse que Sarah pudesse ser uma ameaça. Depois daquele episódio, unido ao desapontamento, aliou-se outro sentimento, uma furiosa obstinação em readaptar técnicas clássicas, essa seria a vingança da menina contra a presunção do homem. A cada aula de Poções, somava-se a ira do professor um novo comentário depreciativo quanto às habilidades da garota. O homem, a cada dia que passava, se mostrava mais ansioso em tentar estrangular as convicções e as crenças da bruxa.

Nesses momentos era impossível não pensar em Severus Snape, o professor de Poções em Hogwarts. Imaginava-se como seria se pudesse ter tido o prazer de ter aulas com ele. Pelo extenso conhecimento em Poções, Snape provavelmente seria um daqueles velhinhos bondosos, que dividia o seu conhecimento extenso e as suas descobertas fascinantes com todo o mundo bruxo, sem qualquer indício de tirania sobre as suas tão preciosas obras.

Esses pensamentos sobre como teria sido em Hogwarts eram cada vez mais constantes, Borage parecia decidido a assombrá-la cada vez mais. E a cada nova investida, mais Sarah permanecia fiel a sua determinação, usava qualquer tempo livre em seu quarto, onde, ilegalmente, tinha feito um pequeno espaço para estudo. Uma fina cortina separava o caldeirão e a estante onde pousavam os ingredientes do resto do ambiente. Suas companheiras de quarto, por vezes pareciam irritadas com o fato de dormirem sentindo cheiros que provinham de caldeirões fumegantes, que nem sempre exalavam odores agradáveis, o que Sarah imediatamente compensava com pequenos presentes, em sua maioria pequenos frascos contendo Amortentia.

Mas isso nem sempre parecia compensar o descontentamento que frequentemente assolava as suas amigas. Enquanto elas pensavam em festas, em diversão, em namoros, Sarah se mostrava alguém um pouco indiferente a isso. Freqüentava algumas festas organizadas pelos colegas, ficava com alguns garotos, mas não ia além. Muitos rapazes pareciam atraídos pela garota engraçada, estudiosa, que possuía inúmeras tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo. Ela se destacava em meio a uma multidão de garotas de cabelos longos, rostos angelicais e modos delicados. Sarah era diferente. Seu bom humor era inabalável, mesmo em tempos estranhos como os que estavam vindo, em que rumores sobre uma possível volta Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ficavam mais intensos.

Disposta a ficar na escola se aprofundando em Poções, não pertenceu a delegação da Escola que foi a Hogwarts participar do torneio tribruxo.

Notas eram divulgadas pelos murais da escola todos os dias, que atualizavam quem tinha decidido ficar quanto à pontuação no torneio e a classificação da representante da escola.

Não refreava o sorriso debochado quando seu dedo corria pelo mural e via que a descendente de veela estava em último lugar.

-Se fosse um concurso de beleza aposto que estaria em primeiro. Ou um concurso sobre futilidades...- Sarah gargalhava sozinha andando pelos corredores da escola, momentos antes da última atualização sobre o torneio, a mais terrível, a que contava sobre a última prova e o garoto que morrera durante a competição. Pressentimentos estranhos a assolavam e a punham de alerta para que, talvez, os rumores cada vez mais absurdos que corriam pelo mundo, contados com cada vez mais pessimismo pela cartas enviadas pela mãe pudessem estar corretos. O mundo bruxo parecia prestes a reviver um velho pesadelo.

Seus anos de escola terminaram sem festa de formatura, sem abraços calorosos, sem comemoração. Beauxbatons, em respeito a morte do menino no torneio, optara por uma cerimônia discreta e íntima.

A carta de aceitação em uma Universidade trouxa para estudar História da Arte foi o único acontecimento do período capaz de trazer um pouco de alegria para um universo que se tornava mais nebuloso na medida em que o tempo passava.

Possuía apenas alguns dias de férias entre o fim das aulas em Beauxbatons e o início do curso de História da Arte em Paris. Sua mudança para um pequeno apartamento próximo a Praça da Bastille, graças ao uso de um pouco de magia foi feita em tempo recorde. Estava ansiosa por rever seus pais e voltar a Londres, passar os seus poucos dias de folga com aquela que se tornara bem mais do que um membro da família, mas uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, quem, com naturalidade, ocupava bem mais do que o papel de tia, mas também o de uma amiga e confidente, e sem sombra de dúvida o papel de seu anjo da guarda.

A intenção era fazer uma surpresa, chegar sem aviso. A primeira coisa que ouviu ao abrir a porta foi uma voz estridente que vinha da cozinha.

- Você sabe que ele voltou! Eu não preciso estar na Inglaterra para saber o que se passa por aqui. O filho de James carregou o corpo do garoto de dentro de um labirinto. Ele voltou! – reconhecera a voz da mãe de imediato, achava que deveria realmente estar acontecendo algo muito terrível para que ela decidisse vir a Londres depois de tanto tempo. Recostada na parede, apurando os ouvidos, tentava captar o máximo que podia da conversa.

- O Profeta Diário, com todas aquelas mentiras, não me convence. Voldemort está de volta e dessa vez, se ele puder, vai matar o menino e quem mais ele conseguir! – Um barulho surdo de uma cadeira arrastada fez com que Sarah chegasse mais próximo a porta, assustada.

- Não temos certeza disso, Agatha, o Ministério está alerta, mas não temos certeza de nada. – A voz da sua tia parecia cansada, pesada, naquele tom que Sarah reconhecia estar presente quando ela ficava vários dias sem dormir, entregue ao extenso trabalho que possuía no Ministério, que por vezes Sarah suspeitava que roubavam muito além de sua capacidade física, mas tirava-lhe a paz.

- Black vai entregar o seu próprio afilhado a morte, se tiver chance! A guerra já começou e eu não vou estar aqui para assistir o final dela...– a voz da mãe parecia cada vez mais acuada, sem controle. - Não quero que Sarah saiba que eu estou doente. Prometam cuidar dela quando eu me for, prometa, Amélia! Prometa protegê-la dos tempos difíceis que estão por vir– Ela se aproximava mais da irmã, os modos descontrolados e o rosto contorcido em uma expressão agonizante, descontrolada. – Me prometa!  
-Acho que ela já sabe, Agatha...- os olhos da tia se encontravam com os de Sarah, que, encostada na porta da cozinha, assistia a cena estarrecida. – E sim, eu prometo cuidar de Sarah. – A frase era dita enquanto Amélia fixava o seu olhar em Sarah e Agatha, parecendo momentaneamente chocada com a presença da garota, tornava a virar o corpo em direção a garota, a face avermelhada e os olhos inchados, tomados pelo desespero.


	9. Debaixo do temporal

- Não precisa se preocupar, meu amor, eu estou bem. - A voz da mãe soava estridente e pouco convincente, enquanto se aproximava da filha com uma expressão transtornada no rosto.

- A senhora está doente? O que a senhora tem? – Sarah parecia confusa, a cena parecia tão irreal, como se estivesse vivendo momentos de uma vida que não era a sua.

Amélia se aproximava da garota parecendo terrivelmente contrariada. –Sua mãe está com câncer. – A mão da tia levantada em direção a Agatha a silenciara, como se não aceitasse contestação.

- Algumas coisas não podem ser ocultadas de Sarah, por mais que você queira Agatha, e essa é uma delas. - Agatha mantinha o rosto lívido, enquanto abria e fechava a boca, incerta quanto a melhor forma de agir.

Encostada ainda na porta da cozinha, Sarah observou quando a mãe sentou, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e segurou a própria cabeça, conformada.

-Descobri há algum tempo atrás, mais ou menos um ano. Não há muito que se possa fazer. Seu pai, que Merlim o abençoe, tentou até recorrer ao mundo trouxa, mas não foi encontrado nada que possa me curar de verdade. - Ela levantava a cabeça fitando Sarah, que se aproximava devagar da mãe, receosa.

Por um momento elas apenas se olharam. Sarah podia finalmente ver como o tempo tinha passado para a sua mãe. A garota, por alguns instantes, ficou se questionando quando isso realmente acontecera, parecia que o tempo havia passado incrivelmente rápido, era um vira-tempo maluco e sentia que não tivera nenhum controle sobre isso.

Antes que pudesse voltar à realidade, ouviu a cadeira sendo arrastada e a mãe levantando. Sentiu-se enlaçada em um abraço apertado, como nunca tinha experimentado da mãe. Sarah a abraçou com força, sentindo a respiração dela próxima a sua, um abraço como nunca havia recebido dela. Naquele momento, Agatha não era a pessoa alheia que vagava pela vida como um fantasma, ela estava ali, presente.

Queria que o mundo parasse naquele momento, queria poder ficar eternamente ali, com a sua mãe, sentindo-a verdadeiramente viva.

-Escute, não quero piedade, não quero pena. - Agatha se afastava um pouco da filha enquanto a encarava, os olhos cintilantes. – Semana que vem você volta a Paris e começa o seu curso. Vida normal. – Ela balançava a cabeça frente ao murmúrio de protesto que Sarah ameaçava esboçar. – Seu pai vai estar comigo, ele me basta. Não quero você comigo e espero que respeite a minha vontade.- A bruxa se desvencilhava do abraço e Sarah sentia as suas entranhas gritando para que ela não se afastasse, queria tanto o contato com a mãe, precisava tanto daquilo.

-Algumas coisas foram acertadas com a sua tia Amélia. Você herda uma boa quantia em ouro e a casa na França que já está em seu nome desde que você nasceu. Algumas propriedades aqui na Inglaterra também são suas, não é muita coisa, mas tenho certeza que vai te deixar amparada no seu futuro. – A voz da mãe parecia tão gélida, tão sob controle que Sarah tinha vontade de gritar. Ela estava morrendo! Ela deveria estar discutindo opções, falando de quanto a amava e não isso! - A casa em Hogsmead também lhe pertence. Por um contrato mágico feito pelo seu avô, a casa passaria ao neto mais velho. Como você bem sabe, seus primos, filhos de Edgar morreram, então a casa é sua. É uma propriedade da família muito bonita, eu nunca tive interesse em voltar lá. - O rosto da sua mãe esboçava um sorriso triste, contrariado. – Não tenho lembranças boas de lá. Obviamente, essa é a residência dos Bones e um dia abrigará você, seu marido e seus filhos. Esse era o interesse do seu avô. Ela não pode ser vendida, no máximo repassada para alguém que possua o sobrenome Bones.- Sarah parecia cada vez mais incrédula, não entendia como, naquelas circunstâncias, sua mãe pudesse pensar em bens. – Isso tudo vai ser comentado novamente com você quando fizerem a leitura do testamento, mas não vejo mal algum em você já estar a par das questões legais e mágicas envolvidas.- A mãe direcionava o olhar para o pescoço da menina, arqueando as sobrancelhas, como se tivesse dado por falta de algo. – O medalhão dos Bones deveria estar em seu pescoço. Ele mostra quem você é e mostra mais que isso, mostra o seu caráter.

- Desculpa, mas é que ele é tão lindo que eu tenho medo de perder... - a garota parecia incerta quanto a melhor forma de agir naquele momento, não acreditava que estavam discutindo sobre bens e uma jóia enquanto tantas incertezas em relação ao tempo que a mãe ainda teria estava em jogo. -Mãe, esse não é o momento para conversarmos sobre essas coisas. –Sarah se aproximava da mãe, suplicante. - Vamos ao St Mungus, talvez eles descubram alguma coisa que possa ser feita, uma opção, qualquer coisa...

Amélia parecia prestes a explodir. Sua cabeça balançava vez ou outra enquanto os olhos, crivados de lágrimas prestes a rolar por sua face, se mantinham em Agatha. Essa, no entanto, parecia estranhamente mais alheia, a mulher chorosa novamente se fora, dando lugar a alguém que parecia incapaz de qualquer reação mais humana.

-Tem certas coisas que eu não quero que você fique sabendo. Tempos difíceis estão por vir, Sarah. –Ela olhava para Sarah com compaixão, como se a menina fosse alguém em estado terminal e não ela. – Sua tia Amélia cuidará de você. Meu desejo, como você já sabe, seria tê-la comigo na França, e não vagando por aí. – Ela olhava para a irmã de relance, enquanto largava uma xícara vazia na pia. – Sua tia Amélia sempre foi mais parecida com você do que eu, e isso me assusta. – Ela olhava para as duas, irmã e filha, de um jeito apreensivo e inseguro.

-Acho que tenho direito a um último desejo, não? – ela sorria, um sorriso tão inapropriado para a ocasião que parecia muito mais uma careta. – Quero que prometam que não se arriscarão e que, se preciso, fugirão de Londres. Podem me prometer isso? – Amélia olhou para Sarah, como se esperasse que ela tomasse a decisão pelas duas.

- Não é hora para isso, mãe... Vamos ao St Mungus, por favor? – a garota se aproximava da mãe, suplicando, os olhos cobertos de lágrimas e a respiração arquejante. –Por favor, mãe... Eu te imploro. - A garota tomava as mãos da mãe entre as suas, enquanto encarava o rosto de Agatha, tomada por um desespero que a consumia.

-Eu já fiz isso, criança. Ajude-me a partir em paz, me ajude a ir embora com a certeza de que vocês tomarão conta uma da outra.

Antes que Sarah abrisse a boca para responder, ouviu-se uma batida na porta, capaz de sobressaltar Amélia, que correu em direção da porta. Momentos depois um homem, com um aspecto imponente entrou na cozinha. Amélia vinha atrás dele, com uma expressão culpada no rosto, como se aquela não fosse uma visita surpresa.

-Agatha, sabia que você viria. – O homem lançava um sorriso bondoso a sua mãe, que bufava em silêncio, enquanto ele caminhava devagar em direção a Sarah. – E você deve ser a pequena Sarah, nem tão pequena assim, obviamente. – Sentiu um movimento às suas costas e se virou a tempo de ver a mãe avançando em direção ao homem, mantendo um olhar gélido e cortante, o rosto contraído em um ódio profundo.

-Vá embora agora! O que pensa que está fazendo? – os olhos da mãe pareciam saltar das órbitas, enquanto o homem, parecendo plácido e tranqüilo, sorriu. – Eu estou morrendo e nem em um momento desses o senhor é capaz de me respeitar?

Havia algo condescendente na expressão do homem, que escutava a mãe berrando com uma atenção quase polida, cortês.

- Naturalmente que eu sei. Sua irmã Amélia sempre fez questão de me deixar a par quanto ao que acontecia com a sua família, talvez uma forma de tranqüilizar um pobre velho. – Ele sentava em uma cadeira, parecendo natural, confortável, ignorando a sua mãe que deixava a cada momento mais claro que ele não era uma pessoa bem-vinda.

-Agatha, tem algumas informações que ele queria discutir com você. Acho que esse é o momento mais propício de todos, para que velhas desavenças sejam deixadas no passado. – Amélia falava de uma forma quase ensaiada, parecia estar treinando para esse encontro já há algum tempo. – Ouça o que ele tem a dizer, filtre o que quiser acreditar, mas, por favor, o escute.

Sarah sentia o seu coração pulsando quase na sua garganta pela probabilidade de finalmente conhecer os mistérios que assolavam a história da sua mãe. Sentia-se estranha, anestesiada. Tantas informações foram despejadas tão rapidamente sobre a sua cabeça que ela mal tivera tempo de raciocinar. Encarava a sua mãe, que parecia inflar mais de raiva a cada palavra proferida por eles, não era a máscara usual que a sua mãe usava, a da indiferença, era uma máscara diferente, a do ódio, a do ressentimento. Sentia-se compadecida por ela. Parecia se esforçar a cada instante para manter-se forte, uma clara demonstração de que não admitiria ninguém sofrendo pela sua doença, sofrendo pela certeza de que em pouco tempo ela partiria.

-Você esperava o meu perdão? Isso é remorso? É o sentimento de culpa por pensar que eu poderei morrer sem dizer que eu perdôo as suas falhas para com a minha família, que eu perdôo o descaso que o senhor teve com a minha dor?- a mãe se aproximava perigosamente do homem, os olhos de Sarah fixos na varinha dela que soltavam fagulhas involuntárias a cada palavra que ela dizia. – Não quero Sarah no meio disso, nem agora, nem nunca. O senhor nunca deu atenção às minhas vontades, pelo menos respeite essa. - O rosto de Agatha parecia expressar uma dor profunda. Quando ela voltou a olhar para a irmã, Sarah reparou que havia certo entendimento entre elas, como se naquele momento não precisava haver palavras. Amélia parecia fraca, derrotada.

-Respeite a minha vontade de manter Sarah longe dessa imundície. Ela viverá melhor sem isso. - Sem rodeios, puxou a irmã para um breve abraço antes de se aproximar da filha.

Por um momento, Sarah achou que ela fosse desabar. Os olhos se tornaram opacos, ofuscados. Quando abraçou a filha, Sarah sentiu a umidade do seu rosto, lágrimas grossas que caíam pela sua face e que eram amparadas pelo ombro da filha.

-Um dia você vai entender. Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Perdoe os meus erros, espero que um dia você possa compreender ou pelo menos aceitar que não fui perfeita. – as palavras eram sussurros suficientemente baixos para que os outros não a ouvissem com clareza. – Você foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei minha menina... - Ela se afastava de Sarah e tomava o seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto continuava. – Você foi o meu sonho mais lindo. – Ela amparava com a ponta dos dedos uma lágrima que escorria devagar pelo rosto da garota. – Eu já fui muito parecida com você, tenho certeza que seu pai e sua tia já te disseram isso milhares de vezes, não é? – Um sorriso tímido estampou o seu rosto antes de congelar e ser substituído por uma expressão desagradável ao ouvir novamente a voz de Dumbledore.

- A Ordem da Fênix está de volta... - A voz do homem era baixa, se mostrando imune a raiva cada vez mais evidente nos modos da mulher.

Agatha soltou a filha e caminhou lentamente em direção a porta. Com a mão na maçaneta, tornou a se virar para o homem.

- E presumo que tenha resolvido me contar isso porque o assassino do meu irmão agora é parte integrante dela. – o olhar lançado ao bruxo era tão cortante quanto uma espada. – Todos estão fadados a morrer. E rezo para que ele seja o primeiro.

Sem mais uma palavra, Agatha foi embora, deixando a cozinha extremamente silenciosa por vários minutos.

- Esqueci de me apresentar a Sarah. Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore. – Um sorriso singelo passava pelos lábios do homem, no momento em que Sarah ainda encarava a porta, com uma certeza quase mórbida de saber que aquela, provavelmente, fora a última vez que tinha visto a sua mãe viva.


	10. De volta ao passado

Precisou de um tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Sentimentos difusos se mesclavam, a tristeza pela doença da mãe, a revolta por saber que não poderia fazer nada e a compaixão que sentia por sua tia e principalmente o seu pai, o responsável pelos cuidados com a mãe e quem provavelmente a veria morrer.

As férias que antes eram esperadas com tanta expectativa acabaram por se tornar sombrias e tristes como o prenúncio de um temporal.

Amélia se esforçava em manter a garota feliz. Alegando problemas particulares conseguiu uns dias longe do Ministério e as duas passavam os dias em casa, imersas em um silêncio que chegava a se perturbador. Sarah não se importava, na verdade o que a confortava era a presença da tia, saber que ela estava ao seu lado. Sentia-se menos infeliz. Havia um sentimento estranho, mas confortante em seu coração, a certeza de que quando a sua mãe morresse teria alguém ao seu lado, não iria se sentir totalmente perdida.

Em outras situações teria encarado com imenso prazer ser apresentada ao diretor de Hogwarts, mas naquelas circunstâncias, tudo parecia muito sem propósito e vazio.

Todos os dias pululavam cartas do pai e a cada correspondência sentia que ele estava travando uma luta que há muito já fora ganha.

Os comentários eram sempre os mesmos: "ela está abatida e com dor, mas medibruxos estiveram aqui hoje e agora ela está dormindo tranqüila"; "Essa madrugada ela acordou com dificuldade para respirar, está bastante fraca, mas acredito que após algumas doses do remédio novo, ela vai ficar bem"; "Ela não está se alimentando, os medibruxos dizem que não há mais nada que possa ser feito, apenas cuidar para que ela não sinta dor". Era estranho como em cada carta, ela podia sentir os sentimentos do pai. No início havia esperança, fé e ao final, apenas a resignação de que nada poderia mudar o curso do destino.

A noite estava fria e um vento gelado se fazia sentir, um clima atípico para aquela época do ano. Sarah estava debruçada na janela, o olhar perdido nas luzes que iluminavam Paris. Voltara de Londres há poucos dias, o início do curso de História da Arte se aproximava e, seguindo as vontades de sua mãe, tentaria, mesmo que sem sucesso, levar uma vida normal.

A briga entre a sua mãe e Dumbledore ainda ecoava em sua memória, poucas vezes havia presenciado acessos de fúria de sua mãe, mas aquele, talvez, fora o mais intenso. Não era uma raiva desmedida, era algo muito mais frio, um sentimento que parecia cultivado por anos a fio remoendo tristezas.

Uma lufada de vento chocou contra o seu rosto, enquanto sentia um arrepio estranho na espinha. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá e colocou um casaco. Sentada, ainda ficou um tempo admirando pela janela as luzes da cidade, quando ouviu o baque surdo na vidraça.

Correu até a janela a tempo de ver a coruja que pedia passagem. Uma ruga de compreensão formou-se em sua testa. Estranhamente, sabia não precisava ler a carta para saber do que se tratava.

Seus olhos correram pela carta do pai, escrita com uma letra tremida bem própria para a ocasião, que revelavam a dor e o medo pelo que estava passando. Sarah não precisou de mais do que alguns minutos para pegar algumas peças de roupa e sair porta afora rumo a Mont St Michel. Durante todo o percurso sentia algo entalado na garganta, como se estivesse prestes a sufocar.

Foi só quando chegou na frente da sua casa que entendeu a magnitude de tudo que estava vivendo. Sentia-se dentro de um caleidoscópio maluco que mostrava inúmeras cenas do seu passado, de sua infância, de tudo que havia vivido.

Naquele momento, a certeza de que nunca mais teria sua mãe atingiu-a em cheio.

Lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Uma pena profunda e impiedosa se abatia sobre ela. Pena da sua mãe, por ter vivido uma vida que parecia tão vazia, pena do seu pai, que tinha ficado ao lado da mãe por todo esse tempo, sem receber, muitas vezes o reconhecimento e a alegria que merecia. E por ela mesma, que tinha dito a mãe que a amava muito menos vezes do que na realidade gostaria. O tempo não poderia voltar atrás e ela lamentava-se profundamente que nunca tenha realmente esboçado com palavras tudo o que sentia pela mãe.

O pai a aguardava na frente de casa ao lado da tia Amélia. Trazia uma expressão de paz capaz de aquecer o coração da garota. Talvez os dias passados ao lado da mãe em seus últimos dias tenham servido para que ele se conformasse e aceitasse melhor as circunstâncias.

Ao contrário dele, Amélia parecia imersa em sua dor. A expressão no rosto dela era de uma tristeza profunda, de dor. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados denunciavam a sua condição. Ao se aproximar deles, recebeu um abraço do seu pai que conseguia expressar muito mais do que palavras poderiam.

- Achamos melhor receber as pessoas que querem se despedir da sua mãe aqui. Já estamos com quase tudo preparado. – a voz da tia tentava transmitir uma confiança que ela tinha certeza que não possuía. Sarah apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto entrava na casa e seus olhos corriam pela grande sala de estar ao lado.

Entrou no aposento e se aproximou devagar do meio da sala, alheia às pessoas que já se encontravam na casa prestando suas homenagens a mãe.

O caixão era marfim. A mãe parecia em paz, como se estivesse dormindo um sono tranqüilo que Sarah tinha certeza que ela jamais tinha tido em vida. Sentiu o cheiro de rosas quando se inclinou sobre o caixão e beijou a testa da mãe. Não havia emoção naquele momento, sabia que a mãe não estava mais lá.

Saiu da sala devagar e subiu as escadas até o seu quarto. Era estranho não ouvir os passos da mãe ecoando pelo corredor, não ouvir as recomendações e nem aquela vigilância desmedida que ela fazia sobre a filha.

Sentia-se em uma casa vazia, era como se os móveis tivessem sido tirados de lá.

Como já havia acontecido inúmeras vezes, a lembrança da sua mãe saindo do quarto da frente, aos prantos e carregada pelo seu pai veio a sua memória. Instintivamente se levantou e andou até a porta do quarto. Puxando a varinha de dentro do seu casaco encostou na maçaneta da porta e murmurou:

-Alomorra- um barulho metálico de travas sendo soltas chegou ao seu ouvido, momentos antes dela empurrar a porta e entrar no quarto escuro e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Forçando os olhos para se acostumar a penumbra do lugar, andou até a janela e entreabriu as cortinas. Raios de luar banhavam o aposento enquanto Sarah esquadrinhava todo o ambiente a sua volta: um conjunto de poltronas de veludo azul, algumas estantes com livros e uma pequena caixa que jazia sobre um console.

Tomou a caixa nos seus braços e sentou em uma das poltronas. Não sabia se era certo fazer aquilo, talvez sua mãe não aprovasse que ela invadisse a sua intimidade daquela maneira, mas Sarah não conseguia refrear esse impulso.

Os dedos da garota tocavam pela superfície de madeira forrada da caixa, uma estampa floreada e sem cor pelo tempo. Prestes a abrir a caixa, seu olhar foi desviado para a porta que se abria devagar.

-Achei que viria aqui. – O seu pai se aproximava da garota com um sorriso vacilante nos lábios. – Vai descobrir que essa caixa contém muitas lembranças ruins, mas tem algumas coisas bem agradáveis aí. – O pai sentava no braço da poltrona ocupada pela garota enquanto suspirava, parecendo saudoso.

-Posso abrir, então? –Sarah olhava ansiosa para o pai, que meneou a cabeça em concordância.

Os dedos da garota abriram o delicado tampo de madeira enquanto os seus olhos curiosos varriam o conteúdo. Fotos, muitas fotos.

-Deixa eu te mostrar. – O pai tomou a caixa da garota e colocando sobre o próprio colo começou a alcançar para a garota inúmeras fotos. Todas mostravam a mãe sorridente, feliz. Não havia marcas de tristeza no seu rosto, em quase todas Agatha gargalhava feliz, em meio a meia dúzia de amigos igualmente sorridentes e aparentemente satisfeitos com a vida que tinham. Em algumas delas havia inclusive o seu pai, muito mais jovem, os cabelos abundantes e menos grisalhos, rindo junto com os amigos. Um desfile de jovens alegres passou diante de seus olhos, fazendo Sarah se perguntar onde estariam todas esses amigos, e porque eles haviam perdido o contato com eles se pareciam tão próximos. Uma sombra de entendimento passava pela sua mente, talvez a garota já soubesse da resposta, mas queria a confirmação.

-Onde estão esses amigos que eu nunca vi, pai? – Sarah prendia a respiração enquanto encarava o homem, talvez já prevendo a resposta que teria.

O homem a encarou, sério, sinais do cansaço que sentia aflorado na sua expressão.

- Acredito que não precise saber da história completa e seus detalhes, isso não vai acrescentar em nada de bom na sua vida. – O pai suspirava pesadamente. – Muito pelo contrário.

A garota observou enquanto o pai pegava uma das fotos, a que mostrava o grupo de amigos abraçados, sorrindo.

-James e Lílian Potter- o homem apontava para duas pessoas, um moço de cabelos arrepiados, óculos e um semblante divertido e para a garota ao seu lado, ruiva, os cabelos resplandeciam na foto com uma intensidade tão grande quanto os seus olhos, de um verde oliva. – Foram mortos por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. – Sarah notou que o pai parecia perder-se em suas próprias recordações antes de continuar. – Marlene McKinnon e Peter Pettigrew - mais um suspiro enquanto apontava na foto para outros dois jovens – também estão mortos. Ao lado de Peter, Remus Lupin e ao lado dele Sirius Black.

Sua mãe fora amiga de Sirius Black. A garota assimilava essa idéia com estranheza. Todo mundo bruxo conhecia a história dos Potter, sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela sabia que a mãe morava em Londres quando o pior da guerra acontecera. Desconfiava que ela pudesse ter tido algum envolvimento com as pessoas que foram mortas durante a mesma, mas não imaginava que os seus amigos, tinham tido um destino tão cruel como aquele. Achava que fora a morte do seu tio Edgar e de sua família os únicos responsáveis pela mãe ter desistido de tudo e ter fugido para a França. Nunca suspeitara de que a mãe tinha perdido outras pessoas que gostava daquela forma.

-Sirius Black não foi quem dedurou os Potter para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? – Sarah procurava não encarar o pai, que demonstrava uma expressão cada vez mais sombria a cada palavra da garota.

-Sirius Black foi direta ou indiretamente o responsável por todas essas mortes, Sarah. – O pai calmamente começava a recolocar as fotos dentro da caixa, tentando esboçar uma calma que a garota já não tinha tanta certeza que ele possuía.

Os olhos da bruxa foram atraídos para uma outra foto, que mostrava a mãe abraçada a Lílian e a outro rapaz. Em um primeiro momento Sarah pensou que fosse Sirius, os cabelos negros e compridos esvoaçando na foto. Um olhar mais atento permitia perceber que era outra pessoa. O garoto tinha a pele mais pálida que Black, não havia sorriso no seu rosto, mas uma expressão de indiferença quase sutil. Os olhos eram negros como o breu e o nariz de um formato levemente adunco.

-E quem é esse, pai? – o pai se inclinou em direção a foto e uma expressão ainda mais sombria de reconhecimento se fez presente em seu rosto.

-Não lembro, não deve ser ninguém importante. – O pai fechou a caixa de madeira com cuidado antes de estender os braços e colocar a caixa no colo da filha. – Fique com a caixa. Acho que no fundo é uma boa recordação. –Ele dava de ombros enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, talvez cobertos por uma grossa camada de lágrimas que a semi-penumbra do quarto não permitia distinguir. – Mostra que um dia ela já foi verdadeiramente feliz. – O pai se levantou e caminhou devagar até a porta do quarto. – Não demore aí, tem muitas pessoas lá embaixo que vieram aqui também para dar um abraço em você.

Porém, antes de sair do quarto com a caixa aninhada em seus braços, a garota ficou ainda um bom tempo olhando para aquela foto. Achava curiosa a expressão irritadiça do jovem. Reparou que ele usava vestes de cores diferentes da mãe, ele não era grifinório, era sonserino.

Sarah achava injusto ter conhecido só naquele momento parte da história de Agatha. Aborrecia-se por pensar que talvez, se a mãe tivesse partilhado mais coisas com a menina, ela poderia ter ajudado de alguma maneira a mãe. Sentia-se frustrada por pensar em como por vezes fora injusta com a mãe. Inúmeras vezes a garota se pegou desejando que Agatha fosse diferente, que fosse mais extrovertida. Como fora injusta. Como poderia exigir outro comportamento da mãe além daquele, com tantas perdas que ela havia sofrido?

Algumas dezenas de pessoas deslizavam a sua frente durante o velório. Pessoas que Sarah nunca tinha visto mas que pareciam conhecer a sua mãe mais até do que ela. Amélia parecia irrequieta. Em diversas ocasiões a pegou olhando de esguelha em sua direção, como se estivesse conferindo se Sarah estava bem.

Pessoas influentes estavam lá, gente do Ministério que Sarah nunca tinha visto pessoalmente, só em notícias esporádicas nos jornais. Um grupo de bruxos idosos conversava a um canto da sala parecendo alarmados, enquanto sussurravam e trocavam informações de forma nervosa. O olhar de Sarah caiu sobre Dumbledore no meio das pessoas, exalando aquela aura de poder e magia, que apesar do pouco contato que tinha tido com a menina parecia tão característico.

A bruxa só queria que aquilo terminasse, queria poder voltar para Paris e enfrentar sozinha a sua perda. Um tempo sozinha seria o mais apropriado para colocar a sua mente em ordem, pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. O olhar da menina foi desviado até a janela. Achou esquisito ver aquele cão preto enorme rodeando os jardins. Não lembrava de nenhum vizinho nas redondezas ter um cachorro igual àquele. Sentiu a tia tocando em seu ombro e desviou a atenção da janela para a tia que, assim como ela, pensava que quanto antes terminassem a cerimônia melhor.

As cenas pareciam transcorrer em câmera lenta diante dos seus olhos enquanto observava seu pai e alguns de seus amigos carregando o caixão da sua mãe. Anestesiada, sentia-se flutuando diante do que acontecia, estranhamente alheia a tudo.

Por fim chegou a hora de voltar a Paris, voltar a sua vida.

Carregando as lembranças da mãe consigo, sentia que precisava de um tempo sozinha, precisava colocar a sua cabeça e seus sentimentos em ordem.


	11. Sonhos e planos

Semanas vazias que passavam velozmente sem que Sarah pudesse se da conta de quão absurdo era o tempo. Dias corriam sem nenhum interesse, sem nenhum fato agradável que pudesse ser lembrado. A morte da mãe era algo tão vivo dentro do seu peito que parecia impossível sentir o seu coração batendo sem lembrar da presença dela. Agatha não fora um exemplo de maternidade, mas fora mais, fora um exemplo de lealdade para com todos. Fora a fortaleza. E que palavra melhor que proteção para definir a maternidade? Sabia que a mãe falhara miseravelmente em muitos aspectos, mas a garota sentia um sorriso amargo brotando-lhe nos lábios ao pensar o que a sua mãe tinha enfrentado. Admirava a capacidade da mãe em conseguir se reerguer depois daquilo. A garota duvidava que, se estivesse na mesma posição conseguiria tal feito.

Por diversas ocasiões, chegou em casa depois das aulas na Universidade e se pegou sentada no sofá da sala do pequeno apartamento, admirando as fotos da mãe, aquelas que foram guardadas por tanto tempo velando um mistério. Estranhamente não se sentia triste com as imagens, sentia-se em paz. Não possuía lembrança de ter presenciado sorrisos como aqueles que a mãe esboçava nas fotos, não eram sorrisos tristes como os que ela estava acostumada, eram alegres, gargalhadas que mostravam uma vitalidade que podia contagiar a menina apenas por observar. Sentia-se em paz por constatar que a mãe já fora feliz. Agatha, maltratada, leal até o fim, traída, aquela que sofreu de forma desumana com a guerra, já fora feliz.

Aquele fora o acalanto necessário para que a garota se erguesse. Se erguer para se dar conta de que valia a pena lutar, ainda havia esperança. Mesmo que a tristeza pudesse encobrir trechos de uma vida e torna-la fria e cinzenta, sempre havia o amanhã.

Após tentativas insistentes com o pai, convenceu-o de que ele não podia ficar sozinho e organizou a sua mudança para Paris. Sabia que um tempo juntos seria o suficiente para que o pai tornasse a se levantar. Pensava a todo instante nele, no seu imenso amor, capaz de ficar ao lado da mãe durante as suas maiores provações. Edward vira toda a transformação de Agatha, a passagem da garota cheia de vida e feliz para aquela mulher que se tornou ao final. Sarah sempre fora devotamente apaixonada pelo pai e pela sua maneira de conduzir as situações, o amor, a paixão que ele demonstrava pelas suas crenças sempre fora algo contagiante. E o amor pela mãe, capaz de permanecer intocado e forte como uma rocha mesmo depois de Agatha se tornar alguém tão diferente da garota que ele conhecera.

De licença do trabalho do museu, os dois passavam os dias discutindo arte. Passeavam pelos museus, pelas praças, conversando sobre tudo, desde receitas triviais de como preparar o melhor filé ao molho agridoce até discussões apaixonadas sobre artistas. Conversas que se estendiam até altas horas da madrugada, regadas por várias partidas de xadrez e muitas xícaras de chá, uma tradição inglesa intocada na vida deles.

O tempo ajudou ambos. Depois de um mês, não dava mais para postergar decisões, não dava mais para fingir que não havia compromissos que precisavam ser honrados. Entristecida, Sarah teve que concordar com a volta do pai ao interior da França, onde estava o seu trabalho, estava a sua vida.

Começaram a se corresponder com maior freqüência, e as discussões passionadas sobre arte agora se estendiam por conversas de horas a fio no telefone.

Para a tia Amélia não fora diferente. Passada a tristeza inicial que caiu sobre ela como um grosso manto, ela se ergueu. Sabia que a tia tinha vivido momentos difíceis, a eterna culpa por não ter conseguido fazer mais em relação aos acontecimentos do passado a atormentavam. Sabia do remorso que se abatia sobre ela, um sentimento injusto na opinião da garota. Conhecia a tia o suficiente para saber que ela jamais seria injusta, jamais colocaria interesses escusos sobre as prioridades da sua família.

Agatha não compartilhava da mesma opinião. Sarah sabia das diversas brigas que as duas haviam protagonizado. Desde pequena acostumara-se com o relacionamento frio e sem maiores demonstrações de afeto entre elas. Aprendera a encarar com normalidade a falta de comunicação entre as duas, a falta de diálogo, a ausência de afeto. Sabia que a mãe morreu amando a irmã, mas tinha consciência que era essa falta de demonstração de sentimentos que destruía internamente a tia. Os sentimentos podiam estar lá, ocultos no interior de suas almas, mas não foram demonstrados; Sarah tinha pleno conhecimento que às vezes um afago podia fazer toda a diferença.

Em algumas ocasiões a garota esteve próximo a iniciar uma conversa, queria dizer-lhe para não levar tão a sério o que a sua mãe falava. Sabia que a raiva por vezes nos fazia injustos, mas a coragem para esse diálogo não viera. Era estranho observar como, mesmo sendo tão próximas, havia certos assuntos que eram proibidos. Esse era um deles, não se sentia confortável conversando com a tia, e ela nunca esboçara nenhuma intenção de conversar com a garota sobre os seus sentimentos. Sarah achava melhor respeitar essa vontade. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a tia aprenderia a conviver com a perda e com a palavra não dita. Todos aprenderiam, a sua maneira, a lidar com a ausência da mãe. E assim aconteceu.

Com o tempo Amélia pareceu compreender que algumas coisas não tinham volta. Envolvida com o trabalho cada vez mais intenso no Ministério, parecia encontrar forças para continuar.

O tempo fez com que a vida de todos entrasse novamente no rumo.

Sarah em pouco tempo começou a sentir-se realmente feliz com os seus projetos. Determinada a tocar a sua vida, passava dias e noites em claro ocupada com os estudos, revelando no seu pequeno estúdio fotos feitas pela cidade e empenhada no preparo de Poções. Leituras freqüentes das melhores revistas do mundo bruxo colocavam-na a par de todos os avanços na área. Empolgada com os resultados de um Pocionista em particular, se viu de repente debruçada sobre seu caldeirão por horas intermináveis, que invadiam a madrugada, enquanto testava novas modificações de técnicas clássicas. Algumas vezes ela chegava a resultados favoráveis, mas em diversas ocasiões se viu obrigada a sair em disparada pela cozinha enquanto usava um pequeno extintor para apagar as chamas de um caldeirão prestes a explodir. Acostumada com a vida trouxa que levava, parecia esquecer que era uma bruxa e que possuía uma varinha.

Empenhada ao máximo, não tardou para que tivesse em sua posse uma pasta de couro de dragão, recheada de alterações de técnicas que ela própria tinha testado com bons resultados.

Em uma noite fria, deitada no sofá da sala, sentiu o seu coração disparar. Lendo um artigo em uma revista, viu que uma das técnicas que ela tinha alterado com bons resultados havia sido enviada para uma revista e sido publicado. Naquele instante deu-se conta de como era tola. Enquanto ela estava lá, com as suas técnicas minunciosamente organizadas e escondidas em uma pasta, incapaz de revelar a outros por vergonha, outras pessoas tinham as mesmas idéias e as publicavam, recebendo elogios por aquilo. Estava na hora de mudar.

A primeira mudança foi perder o medo de ser rechaçada e enviar uma correspondência a um professor de Poções cujo trabalho admirava imensamente. A garota achava o homem simplesmente incrível. Dono de uma genialidade imensa, era capaz de desmistificar algumas das mais complexas poções, sugerindo medidas simples que podiam torná-las muito mais simples de serem executadas e melhorando absurdamente o rendimento.

O som de uma pena arranhando um pergaminho era a único barulho que se ouvia na casa. Após terminar a carta, leu por várias vezes o que tinha escrito na tentativa de corrigir prováveis erros. Estava escrevendo para um grande renome na área e queria passar uma boa impressão.

"_Perdoe a ousadia por enviar a carta já que nunca fomos apresentados. Acompanho há algum tempo o seu trabalho por meio de algumas revistas especializadas e estou encantada com os progressos que o senhor obteve._

_Cheguei a algumas conclusões bastante parecidas com as suas em relação a Poção anestésica. Acho que todos os esforços para descomplicar o seu preparo são válidos e fico imensamente agradecida pela iniciativa._

_Estou enviando em anexo as minhas considerações a respeito da Poção Energizante , se o senhor puder revisar, ficaria muito grata._

_Novamente, perdoe a minha ousadia e tenha uma boa semana!_

_Sarah Clavell" _

Quando a resposta veio, Sarah tremia tanto que o simples esforço de abrir o envelope parecia uma tarefa complicada.

"_Revisei o trabalho. Talvez acrescentasse mais Arnica, mas é isso. Publique. Discussões interessantes poderiam ser feitas._

_Até mais" _

Talvez por medo de que outras pessoas publicassem alterações que ela já tinha observado, talvez porque não recebera uma negativa na avaliação do homem, Sarah decidira começar a enviar correspondências regulares para a redação da revista "O preparador de Poções". Demorou um tempo para que o seu primeiro trabalho fosse publicado, mas finalmente aconteceu. Ver o seu nome como autora de um artigo encheu-a de empolgação, uma alegria dividida com todos, desde o seu pai até a tia Amélia, que andava com a revista debaixo do braço pelo Ministério, mostrando para todos que quisessem ver o trabalho da sobrinha.

Em pouco tempo a garota perdeu o receio inicial e passou a ser uma correspondente regular da revista, enviando artigos e opiniões a respeito de trabalhos publicados por outras pessoas. Tinha consciência de que havia pessoas muito melhores do que ela, mas não achava que fosse propriamente ruim. Era esforçada. Achava, no final das contas, que isso deveria valer alguma coisa.

Foi com surpresa que, semanas após o seu primeiro trabalho ser publicado, recebeu em sua casa o dono de uma loja de Poções de Paris. Interessado no potencial da garota, ofereceu uma oportunidade de trabalho. Ele enviaria regularmente uma lista das Poções que a loja necessitava e Sarah prepararia. Um trabalho que despendia tempo e dedicação, mas em compensação, poderia ser executado em sua própria residência, permitindo que ela revezasse o seu tempo entre essa atividade, os estudos na universidade e as adaptações de técnicas clássicas.

Sarah estava crescendo. Não era mais a entusiasta ingênua, tinha um currículo, tinha experiência e não tardou para que começasse a se sentir mais segura quanto ao seu potencial. O número de artigos em seu nome aumentou, não na mesma proporção de outros nomes renomados, mas já era algo.

Passou a se corresponder periodicamente com alguns nomes na área em busca, principalmente, de conselhos e dicas. Por diversas vezes enviava correspondências para um desses autores. Muitas das cartas não eram respondidas mas, vez ou outra, recebia respostas. Não eram respostas elogiosas e floreadas, porém eram sinceras e continham considerações vitais sobre o seu trabalho, apontamentos que somente um profundo conhecedor poderia expressar.

Os dias foram transcorrendo e com eles, o fim do seu curso na universidade. Já possuía um plano esboçado para o futuro. Pretendia se mudar para Londres, onde estaria mais próxima das melhores lojas de Poções da Europa e, com isso, poderia pensar em um futuro. Gostava da tia, sentia que em Londres seria mais feliz. Rumores cada vez mais freqüentes da guerra iminente chegavam a seus ouvidos. Não precisava estar na Inglaterra para saber tudo o que se passava por lá. Bastava dar uma olhada rápida pelas páginas do Profeta para captar certos sinais de que alguma coisa não ia bem.

Se restava alguma dúvida do caminho a seguir, ela foi dissipada algumas semanas antes do fim do curso, em que recebeu uma coruja de uma loja de Poções do Beco Diagonal, convidando-a para trabalhar como Pocionista, sob os mesmos termos da loja parisiense: trabalharia em casa, a loja enviaria periodicamente uma lista das Poções que eles necessitavam e Sarah supriria o estoque.

A garota não precisou mais do que um segundo para pensar na resposta e enviar uma coruja ao dono da loja. Dentro de poucas semanas estaria se mudando para Londres.


End file.
